Die Schwarze Orchidee
by Jeanome
Summary: Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts-Professor für Kräuterkunde, besucht mit seinem größten Zuchterfolg die Magisch-Botanische Pflanzenschau in Irland und begegnet dort Seamus Finnigan, den er seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat. Oneshot. Slash.
1. Me Blood, It Flows Green

**Summary:** Neville Longbottom, ordentlicher Professor für Kräuterkunde an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexenkunst und Zauberei, besucht mit einem seiner größten Zuchterfolge die alle acht Jahre stattfindende »Magisch-Botanische Pflanzenschau« der Internationalen Herbologischen Gesellschaft, die dieses Mal auf Irland, der grünen Insel, abgehalten wird. Dort trifft er unverhofft auf einen ehemaligen Mitschüler, den er seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat. Ob er und Seamus Finnigan sich nach all der Zeit etwas zu sagen haben werden? Oneshot. Slash. [Neville/Seamus].

**Warning:** Voluntarily misinterpreting information given by Ms Rowling in some 2007 interviews (Open Book Tour, Pottercast) concerning Neville's life between last chapter and epilogue of "Deathly Hallows", insofar could be seen as slightly AU. :P

**Rating:** M. No joke! You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** Alles meins! Außer: den Namen der handelnden Personen und den Kulissen, in denen sie _es_ tun. Handeln, mein' ich natürlich! Nöh, ernsthaft, alles JKRs, alles nur geklaut. Sie ist ja bekannt für ihre slashige Ader, und ich bin nur so 'ne Pseudo-Nymphe von ihr. Erato, mein Name. Oder war's Erro? Griechisch und Latein verwechsel ich immer.

* * *

**Die Schwarze Orchidee**

**

* * *

  
**

* * *

**1. Me Blood, It Flows Green****  
**(Kiss Me, I'm Irish – Gaelic Storm)

* * *

Der blutige Fleischbrocken zuckte. Innerlich hielt ich den Atem an, während ich meinen Zauberstab durch das komplizierte Muster der Verwandlung führte. Ich war noch nie gut in Verwandlungen gewesen, hatte das Fach immer gehasst. Oder umgekehrt? Hatte ich das Fach so gehasst, weil ich nie gut genug darin gewesen war? Unwichtig. Es spielte heute keine Rolle mehr. Ich sollte mich besser voll auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren, wenn ich mich nicht vor meinem versammelten NEWT-Kurs lächerlich machen wollte. Man stelle sich vor, ein Professor, der an einer einfachen Verwandlung scheiterte! Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Autoritätsprobleme, wie mir Iduna immer wieder mit typisch slytherinscher, scheinheiliger Freundlichkeit bescheinigte.

Ich brachte die letzten Bahnen des Musters erfolgreich hinter mich und richtet mit hoffentlich nicht allzu ungeschickt wirkendem Schwung meinen Zauberstab gebieterisch auf das Fleischstück, dem mittlerweile ein Fell, zwei kurze Vorderbeine und zwei lange Hinterläufe, ein Schwanzpuschel und ein Schnäuzchen mit langen Schnurrhaaren gewachsen waren. Es war kein allzu verunglücktes Exemplar eines Hasen. Mein lautes »_Animatus!_« hatte ebenfalls die gewünschte Wirkung und haucht dem verwandelten Fleischbrocken das letzte noch fehlende Fünkchen Scheinleben ein – das nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde.

»Professor?« Miss Yaxley sah mich fragend an, wartete offensichtlich auf ein Zeichen von mir. Sie war die einzige Slytherin in meinem NEWT-Kurs, aber eine außerordentlich begabte Studentin. Einen vollen Kopf größer als ich und, schlimmer noch, Idunas Großnichte. Ich nickte ihr bestätigend zu, während ich gleichzeitig versuchte, den falschen Hasen vor meinem geistigen Auge ruhig zu halten. Ich hörte, wie sie die Aufhebungszauber sprach, und so eine temporäre Lücke im Bannkreis um die Pflanze erzeugte. Jetzt war ich wieder an der Reihe. Ich begann mir mit aller Kraft vorzustellen, wie mein falscher Hase loshoppelte und durch die Lücke zur scheinbar freien Erdschicht unter den meterhohen Blättern hüpfte. Wie löchrige Sonnenschirme saßen die gelappten Blattflächen auf ihren langen Stielen und besprenkelten den Boden unter sich mit einem Gepardenmuster aus Lichtflecken.

Als das Häschen durch den Bannkreis gehoppelt war, wollte ich Miss Yaxley wieder ein Zeichen geben. Aber wie es sich für eine Vorzeigestudentin gehörte, hatte sie mitgedacht und war bereits dabei, den Bannkreis wieder zu schließen. Unterdessen ließ ich den Fleischbrocken in Hasengestalt weiter auf den zentralen Spross zuhoppeln.

Als der erste Dornenrücken aus der lockeren Erde auftauchte, ließ ich den Hasen stillstehen. Vermutlich hätte auch ein echter Hase gezögert, wenn er so etwas gesehen hätte. Wie die Rückenflossen eines Schwarms kleiner Haie auf dem Ozean schienen die rasiermesserscharfen Dornen durchs Erdreich um ihre Beute herum ihre Kreise zu ziehen.

Als sie zuschlugen, war ich so überrascht, dass ich meine _Animatus_-Kontrolle über den Pseudohasen verlor. Dabei kannte ich das Schauspiel – im Prinzip. Aber ein scheinbar lebender Hase, auch wenn er nur verwandelt war und in Wirklichkeit aus bereits totem Fleisch bestand, war eben etwas anderes als die übliche Futterration.

Die Dornenrücken zerfetzten zuerst die Beine. Mir schien es sogar, als ob sie gezielt die Sehnen der Fersen und die Waden attackiert hätten, aber es ging so schnell, dass ich mir nicht sicher sein konnte. Bereits wenige Sekunden später waren die Läufe des falschen Hasen nur noch blutige Fleischklumpen, und das Weiß von Knochen blitzte in der roten Masse auf. Als sich die reißenden Ranken mit ihren rasiermesserscharfen Dornen dann aus der Erde hoben und sich über den Hasen legten, war die Sache schnell vorbei. Die Gewalt, mit der die Schlingen an ihrer Beute rissen, ließ Fleischbrocken und Fellreste fast einen Meter weit durch die Luft fliegen, und Blut spritzte beinahe bis an den Schutzkreis.

Nach einer Minute war nichts mehr zu erkennen, was auch nur entfernt an einen Hasen erinnert hätte. Ein paar Blutspritzer hatten die Unterseiten der Blätter benetzt, tropften aber bereits ab, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Mir wurde leicht übel, als ich auf die Überreste des blutigen Gemetzels blickte, die nunmehr als Nahrung für ihren Pilzsymbionten von den Dornenranken der Orchidee untergepflügt wurden. Aber ich ließ mir vor meinen Schülern natürlich nichts anmerken.

»Das ist definitiv beeindruckender als die normale Fütterung«, meinte Miss Yaxley und erntete reihum Zustimmung von den restlichen Mitgliedern meines NEWT-Kurses.

»Aber ist es nicht ein bisschen zu grausam?«, warf Mr. McKeown ein – wofür ich ihm dankbar war. »Immerhin werden wahrscheinlich auch Kinder und Schulklassen unter den Zuschauern sein, oder?«

Meine liebenswerte Miss Yaxley zog überlegen eine Augenbraue hoch, eine Geste, die sie sich von ihrer Großtante abgeschaut hatte. Jedenfalls erinnerte sie mich kaum jemals so sehr an Iduna, wie in diesen Augenblicken, wenn sie der Welt ihre arrogante Seite zeigte.

»Kinder lachen doch über so etwas höchstens. Die sind viel härter, als sie aussehen. Außerdem: So ist die Natur eben. Verdauen und verdaut werden. Und was zu groß zum Verdauen ist, muss man eben klein machen. Was soll daran schlimm sein? Ich dachte, der ganze Zweck der Vorführung wäre, dass die Besucher erfahren, wie sich Totengräberschlingen in der freien Wildbahn verhalten.«

In gewisser Weise hatte sie recht. Vom pädagogischen Standpunkt aus machte es recht wenig Sinn, die Orchidee – oder vielmehr ihren symbiontischen Pilz – mit dem üblichen frischen Rinderhack-Blut-Gemisch abzuspeisen. Die Fütterung würde dann nicht nur sehr unspektakulär verlaufen, botanische Laien würden auch gar nicht begreifen, womit sich _Amaphylia aterrima _überhaupt den unwissenschaftlichen Beinamen »Totengräberschlinge« verdient hatte.

»Außerdem wird der Anblick von ein paar Überresten die Leute vielleicht auf Abstand halten«, fügte Miss Miller, eine Studentin aus meinem Haus hinzu. »Sie wird bald in voller Blüte stehen.«

Darüber hatte ich auch schon nachgedacht. Die Scheinpheromone der Blüten würden einen Menschen zwar nicht um den Verstand bringen, aber sie vermochten doch gewisse … Begehrlichkeiten zu wecken. Ein bisschen Verwesungsgeruch und blutige Fleischreste hatten dagegen eine eher ernüchternde Wirkung, zumindest ging es mir immer so. Meine Orchidee würde dieses Jahr zwar erst zum dritten Mal blühen, aber der Duft der Blüten war jedes Mal anders. Dieses Jahr war erst eine Knospe halb geöffnet, und die handtellergroßen Blütenblätter waren noch eher dunkelblau als schwarz, aber schon jetzt durchdrang ein stechender, jedoch keineswegs nur unangenehmer, manchmal fast anregender Geruch das Gewächshaus neun. Nicht umsonst gehörten die Blüten dieser Orchidee zu den teuersten und gesuchtesten Zutaten für Liebestränke, die es überhaupt gab. Iduna hatte mir letztes Jahr drei voll geöffnete Blüten abgeschwatzt. Ich wusste bis heute nicht, was sie mit ihnen angestellt hatte – und ich wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. So genau sollte man sich nie in die Angelegenheiten von Zaubertrankmeistern einmischen. Diese Lektion hatte ich gelernt wie keine andere – Snape sei Dank.

»Professor Longbottom?«, meldete sich Miss Yaxley wieder. »Darf ich noch etwas anderes fragen?«

So viel Höflichkeit passte gar nicht zu ihr, aber es war auch nicht schwer zu erraten, was sie wissen wollte. Ich wandte mich von meiner _Amaphylia_ ab und ließ den Blick über meinen NEWT-Kurs schweifen. Sie waren nicht mein erster NEWT-Kurs, aber die Ersten, die ich von der ersten bis zur siebten Klasse allein unterrichtet hatte. Ich war so stolz auf sie, auf jeden Einzelnen von ihnen. Und selbstverständlich hatte ich bei den Prüfern des Ministeriums keine Ruhe gegeben, bis sie mir ein paar Hinweise auf ihre Prüfungsergebnisse verraten hatten; inoffiziell natürlich. Offiziell wurden die Ergebnisse erst in drei Tagen bekanntgegeben.

Ich seufzte und log drauflos: »Nein, ich weiß noch nicht, wie die Prüfungen ausgefallen sind, Miss Yaxley.« Ich blickte in die Runde meiner Studenten und erinnerte mich, wie ich mich gefühlt hatte, vor über zwanzig Jahren, als in jeder einzelnen Stunde mindestens einer aus unserem Kurs Professor Sprout nach den Ergebnissen gefragt hatte. Ich versuchte mich in verschwörerischem Zwinkern, aber darin war ich nie besonders gut gewesen. »Aber ich bin _sehr_ sicher, dass keiner von Ihnen durchgefallen ist. Ich möchte sogar darauf _wetten_, dass keiner von Ihnen schlechter als mit einem E abgeschlossen hat.«

Anscheinend war ich doch ein wenig überdeutlich gewesen, denn verhaltener Jubel brach aus. Hände wurden geschüttelt, man klatschte sich gegenseitig ab oder klopfte sich gratulierend auf die Schultern, nur meine Miss Yaxley schien nicht zufrieden mit der Antwort. Sie war ehrgeizig genug, um auf eine bessere Note als ein gutes E zu hoffen. Und tatsächlich brillant genug, um mit einem O rechnen zu können. Aber, selbst wenn ich ihre genaue Note gekannt hätte, was nicht der Fall war, ich hätte sie ihr nicht verraten. Sollte sie ruhig noch die drei Tage schmoren. Zu viel Ehrgeiz war nicht gut für den Charakter, das galt auch und ganz besonders für eine Slytherin. Und ganz speziell noch einmal, wenn die Großtante Iduna Yaxley hieß. Ich schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln, aber sie erwiderte es nur sehr säuerlich.

»Professor Longbottom!«

Ich zog schuldbewusst den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und drehte mich langsam um, als ich Minervas Stimme in meinem Rücken hörte. In solchen Situationen war sie wieder »Professor McGonagall«, der gestrenge Schrecken meiner Verwandlungsstunden. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, wie ich meinem NEWT-Kurs praktisch ihre Prüfungsergebnisse verraten hatte – drei Tage vor der offiziellen Verkündigung.

»Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Professor«, fuhr sie fort und klang dabei so verbindlich, dass ich keine Zweifel mehr daran hatte, dass ich bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten steckte. So nett war unsere Frau Direktorin nur, wenn sie wirklich geladen war. »Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie noch Unterricht abhalten. Sollte ich vielleicht später wiederkommen, oder hätten Sie ein paar Minuten Zeit?«

»Nein, nein«, erwiderte ich hastig. »Das war keine Unterrichtsstunde mehr, nur ein kleines Experiment außerhalb des Lehrplans, Professor McGonagall. Und wir sind auch schon fertig.« Ich drehte mich schnell wieder zu meinen Studenten um. »Sie können jetzt gehen. Und vielen Dank für Ihre Mithilfe. Wir sehen uns ja noch vor der Verabschiedung.« Ich bemühte abermals meine dilettantischen Zwinkerkünste, aber sie suchten auch so ohne weitere Verzögerungen das Weite, entweder aus Mitleid mit mir oder um selbst nicht in die Schusslinie von Minervas Zorn zu geraten – die Schüler entwickeln in den sieben Jahren ihrer Hogwarts-Ausbildung ein bemerkenswertes Gespür für die Stimmungen unserer lieben Direktorin.

»So dringend wäre es aber nicht gewesen, Professor«, sagte Minerva. »Sie hätten auch später in meinem Büro vorbeikommen können.«

»Gar kein Problem, Professor McGonagall«, beeilte ich mich ihr zu versichern, während die letzten Schüler meines Kurses sich an uns vorbei aus dem Gewächshaus drängten. »Wir haben lediglich ausprobiert, ob man die Fütterung der _Amaphylia aterrima_ mittels einer Tierattrappe ein bisschen realistischer gestalten könnte. Wir sind wirklich schon fertig.«

Minerva trat bis an die Linie des Bannkreises, während Miss Yaxley gerade als Letzte aus der Gewächshaustür verschwand, nicht ohne mir einen eindeutig schadenfrohen Blick mit spöttisch hochgezogener Augenbraue zuzuwerfen. Dieses Früchtchen wurde Iduna wirklich immer ähnlicher; vor allem, seit sie ihre letzten Prüfungen abgelegt und von mir nichts mehr zu befürchten hatte – nicht dass das vorher der Fall gewesen wäre. Iduna hatte wohl doch recht damit, dass ich viel zu weich und gutmütig war und meinen Schülern und Studenten zu viel durchgehen ließ.

Ich hörte mehr, als dass ich sah, wie Minerva tief einatmete und den noch schwachen Duft der ersten Blüte einsog. Ich war ein wenig verwundert, sagte aber nichts. Eine Weile stand sie schweigend vor der Orchidee, die in ihrem höchsten Punkt doppelte so groß war wie sie.

»Gehen wir nach draußen?«, fragte sie plötzlich. »Es ist mir hier drinnen zu schwül.«

»Natürlich, Minerva.« Ich vermied es, zu ihr hochzusehen, und ging voraus, um ihr die Tür aufzuhalten. »Nach dir.«

Die Luft draußen war nicht viel kühler, aber wesentlich trockener als in Gewächshaus neun. Die Junisonne brannte an diesem Nachmittag mit derselben ungebrochenen Kraft vom azurblauen Himmel herunter, wie sie es schon seit Wochen tat.

Ich biss wohl besser gleich in den sauren Apfel und entschuldigte mich für meine Indiskretion, die Ergebnisse der NEWT-Prüfungen betreffend, bevor sie es zur Sprache bringen konnte. »Minerva, es tut mir leid, dass ich –«

Minerva fiel mir mit der Nennung eines einzigen Namens ins Wort: »Albus.«

Ich hob meine rechte Hand an die Stirn, als hätte mich ein plötzlicher Migräneanfall überrascht – was nicht allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war – und stöhnte auf. Bei der Göttin! Müde rieb ich mir die Augen. Anfangs war ich so stolz gewesen, dass Harrys Jüngster für _mein_ Haus und nicht Gryffindor gewählt worden war, aber inzwischen hatte ich eine andere Theorie. Eine Theorie, die eher zu einem wahnsinnigen Paranoiker gepasst hätte, aber für die bei genauerer Betrachtung von Tag zu Tag mehr Indizien sprachen: _Der Sprechende Hut hasste mich und setzte seit unserem Streit bei meiner Hauswahl alles daran, mich in den Selbstmord zu treiben._ Wenn man diese – zugegeben auf den ersten Blick etwas abwegig klingende – Hypothese einmal ernsthaft in Erwägung zog, dann ergab vieles in meinem Leben Sinn, das sich ansonsten nur unter »grauenhafte Laune der Schicksalsgötter« verbuchen ließ.

Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass ich es nicht nur Professor Sprouts Fürsprache, sondern auch dem Sprechenden Hut zu verdanken hatte, dass ich Hauslehrer von Hufflepuff geworden war. Der Hut hatte es nie verwunden, dass ich mich seinem Ratschlag nicht gefügt hatte, und es schien mir nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass sich Minerva von diesem alten mottenzerfressenen Stofffetzen hatte beraten lassen, als sie die Hauslehrerposition nach Professor Sprouts Emeritierung wieder zu besetzen hatte. Und eigentlich war ich gern Hauslehrer von Hufflepuff gewesen – bis zu dem Tag, an dem diese rachsüchtige, mottenzerfressene Laberkappe mir Albus Severus Potter aufs Auge gedrückt hatte. Seither erwartete ich bei jedem morgendlichen Blick in den Spiegel, über Nacht ergraut zu sein.

»Was hat er diesmal angestellt?« Ich hörte mich wahrscheinlich noch weinerlicher an, als ich mich fühlte, denn Minerva lachte auf.

»Allmählich lauft ihr sogar Gryffindor den Rang ab … zumindest was den Ruf als Haus der Unruhestifter und Tunichtgute anbelangt, nicht war, Neville?«, bemerkte Minerva gut gelaunt und viel zu süffisant für eine Direktorin, die eigentlich unparteiisch sein sollte.

»Ich bring Harry um. Irgendwann bring ich Harry um.« Meine geflüsterten Drohungen führten nur zu erneuten Heiterkeitsausbrüchen bei Minerva. Dabei war es mir durchaus ernst – gewissermaßen. Ich war praktisch sicher, dass Harry seinem Jüngsten die Karte der Marodeure _und_ seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang überlassen hatte. Und in die Hände eines kriminellen Genies vom Schlage eines Albus Severus Potter hätte beides niemals gelangen dürfen.

»Freut mich, zu deiner Erheiterung beitragen zu können«, sagte ich giftig, wenn auch resignierend zu Minerva, die immer noch über mein Elend lächeln konnte. »Was hat er diesmal angestellt?«

»Er hat sich aus Idunas persönlichen Vorräten bedient. Selbstverständlich unerlaubt. Aus ihrem privaten Schrank ist Re'em-Blut verschwunden, in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde des Jahres, und nur die Hufflepuffs und die Ravenclaws kommen als Täter infrage. Es gibt keinen schlüssigen Beweis, dass es Albus war, wie immer, aber …«

»Ja, ja«, gab ich mich geschlagen, »schon gut!« Kampflos. Es war eigentlich eine Schande, aber ich würde nicht dagegen argumentieren. Drei Jahre Erfahrung mit Albus Severus Potters »Eskapaden« ließen mich daran zweifeln, dass es sich lohnte, gegen eine Tatbeteiligung seinerseits zu wetten. Der Zeitpunkt für einen solchen Diebstahl war jedenfalls gut gewählt. Selbst wenn er erwischt wurde, es war nicht mehr genug Zeit, ihn wochenlang nachsitzen zu lassen. Das Schuljahr war ja praktisch schon zu Ende.

Ich seufzte abermals. »Ich filze nachher die Schlafsäle. Und ich rede mit Iduna. Und versuche – schon wieder –, Albus ins Gewissen zu reden. Und ich führe ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Harry. Bei nächster Gelegenheit.« Oder wann auch immer ich dafür Zeit finden würde. Möglichst noch vor meiner Abreise nach Irland, auch wenn das ziemlich knapp werden würde.

Minerva legte tröstend einen Arm um meine Schulter. »Mein armer Neville. Aber das sind die Freuden eines Hauslehrers. Ich musste mich schließlich auch lange genug mit euch Rackern herumschlagen.« Ich fand das keinen großen Trost. Schließlich hatte _ich_ ihr damals kaum Probleme gemacht – im Gegensatz zum Rest meiner ehemaligen Mitgryffindors – womit sollte also gerade ich jenes monströs-drakonische Strafgericht in Form Albus Severus Potters verdient haben?

»Oh, und noch eines«, bemerkte Minerva und musterte mich von oben herab über den Rand ihrer Brille mit ihrem strengsten Lehrerinnenblick; ein Blick, der mich auch nach all den Jahren immer noch schuldbewusst zusammenzucken ließ. »Das nächste Mal warten wir hübsch mit der Verkündung der Prüfungsergebnisse wie alle anderen auch! Sonst könnte ich ein wenig ungehalten werden, und das wollen wir doch alle tunlichst vermeiden, nicht wahr, Neville?«

* * *

Das Panorama übertraf all meine Erwartungen. Ich hatte gerade den Ring der Illusions- und Muggelabwehrzauber durchquert und sah nun erstmals das Ausstellungsgelände der »Magisch-Botanischen Pflanzenschau« in all seiner Pracht. Natürlich konnte ich nicht das gesamte Gelände überblicken, dazu war es zu groß. Aber das Markenzeichen der Ausstellung hob sich unübersehbar vor dem Horizont ab. Es war ein seltsam surreales Gefühl, aber gleichzeitig lief mir ein Schauer der Ehrfurcht über den Rücken, als ich zum ersten Mal ein Exemplar ihrer Art sah: eine Weltenesche.

Sie hatten tatsächlich eine _Fraxinus yggdrasilia_ aus ihrem nordamerikanischen Reservat nach Irland geschafft. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Wie ein lebender, atmender grüner Berg ragte der Baum vor mir auf. Seine Krone schien die bis in die Wolken zu reichen, und vielleicht tat sie das auch. Hoch genug, die tiefen Cumuluswolken zu kratzen, die gemächlich über den blauen Himmel dahinzogen, war die gewaltige Esche bestimmt. Der Anblick des gewaltigen Baumriesen hatte etwas Unerhörtes und Verstörendes. Noch nie hatte ich ein einzelnes Lebewesen dieser Größe gesehen. Mein Verstand hatte Schwierigkeiten, wirklich zu erfassen, was ihm meine Augen da zeigten. Er wollte den Baum in nur wenigen Hundert Metern Entfernung verorten, während ich doch genau wusste, dass er viel weiter weg sein musst. Schon der winzigen Gewächshäuser darunter wegen – und der Bäume, die unter diesem Baumberg wuchsen. Aber mein Verstand bestand darauf, dass da irgendetwas mit der Perspektive nicht stimmen konnte. Es war wie das Gegenteil einer optischen Täuschung: Man sah nicht etwas, das gar nicht da war, sondern man wusste, dass da etwas war, sah es aber nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie man es eigentlich hätte sehen müssen.

Ich wandte schließlich den Blick ab, damit mir nicht schwindelig wurde. Ich würde in den nächsten vier Wochen genug Zeit haben, mich an den Anblick zu gewöhnen und die Weltenesche ganz aus der Nähe zu bestaunen. Erst einmal sollte ich aber meinen eigenen Ausstellungsbeitrag an seinen Bestimmungsort bringen. Ich sah kurz in den Ausstellungsführer, den der Einweiser mir gegeben hatte, und setzte meinen Weg fort. Meine schlafende _Amaphylia_ schwebte gehorsam hinter mir her.

Bereits auf dem Weg zu »meinem« Gewächshaus hätte ich an ein paar Dutzend Stellen anhalten mögen und den Rest des Tages mit der Betrachtung der dort ausgestellten Schönheiten verbringen können. Ich redete mir aber immer wieder gut zu, dass ich in den nächsten Wochen wahrlich genug Zeit finden würde, um mich in aller Ruhe umzusehen. Es waren Schulferien, ich hatte bereits einen Gutteil der Vorbereitungen für das nächste Schuljahr abgeschlossen und auch alles andere erledigt, was zu erledigen war. Oma besucht, dann mit Oma zusammen Mum und Dad besucht, bei ein paar alten Freunden vorbeigeschaut und Hallo gesagt, Albus bei seinem Vater angeschwärzt und versucht, Harry dazu zu überreden, dass er seinem Sohn die Karte und den Umhang wieder wegnehmen sollte. Ich hatte alles getan, was man von dem pflichtbewussten Enkel, Sohn, Freund, Professor und Hauslehrer Neville Longbottom nur erwarten konnte. Die nächsten vier Wochen gehörten mir und mir ganz allein!

Ich folgte dem Kiesweg immer weiter, während die Weltenesche ganz langsam größer und größer wurde. Gelegentlich warf ich einen Blick auf die Schilder und in meinen Ausstellungsführer, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich noch auf dem richtigen Weg war. Das Gelände war wirklich riesig. Ich machte nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde Fußmarsch Pause, setzte mich zum Verschnaufen auf eine Bank am Wegesrand und ließ meine Orchidee einen Moment zu Boden. Ich blätterte ein bisschen in meinem Führer. Dort stand, dass das eigentliche Ausstellungsgelände über dreißig Quadratkilometer umfasste, die Nebengebäude, Besucherunterkünfte und der Muggelschutzring ringsherum jedoch die Fläche fast verdoppelten. Aber allein schon die Weltenesche bedeckte mehr als einen halben Quadratkilometer, einen Großteil der Restflächen nahmen die vielen Landschafts- und Themengärten ein. Die vierunddreißig Gewächshäuser fielen dagegen kaum ins Gewicht. Ich hatte das erhebende Gefühl, die nächsten Wochen im Paradies auf Erden verbringen zu dürfen.

Ich erhob mich mit neuem Elan und marschierte weiter. Es fiel mir schon nach wenigen Schritten auf, aber trotzdem hätte ich mich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt: Ich hatte meine Orchidee neben der Bank stehenlassen. Es war fast, als könnte ich meine Oma den Kopf schütteln sehen und wieder das Lachen der gesamten Großen Halle hören, als ich mit dem Sprechenden Hut auf dem Kopf zum Gryffindortisch gerannt war. Warum musste so etwas immer mir passieren? Wenigstens hatte mich diesmal keiner gesehen.

Ich kehrte schnurstracks um, ließ meine Orchidee jetzt vor mir herschweben und machte keine Pause mehr, bis ich an meinem Gewächshaus angekommen war. »_Magische Orchideen II_« informierte ein schlichtes Schild über dessen Eingang die Besucher. Allerdings war die Tür bisher noch verschlossen, was einerseits kein Wunder war, sollte die Eröffnungsfeier doch erst morgen Mittag stattfinden, mich andererseits jedoch vor ein ziemliches Problem stellte. Wo sollte ich jetzt mit meiner wohlverpackten _Amaphylia_ hin?

Ich ging ein Mal um das gesamte Gewächshaus herum, aber fand keine offene Tür. Im Innern war auch niemand zu sehen; soweit man das durch das Blättergewirr hinter den Glasscheiben sagen konnte. Auf mein Klopfen erfolgte ebenfalls keine Reaktion. Ich lungerte ein bisschen in der Nähe des Gewächshauses herum, in der Hoffnung, dass doch noch jemand auftauchen würde, aber vergebens. Ich wollte mich gerade wieder zum Gehen wenden und nach dem nächsten Verwaltungsbau suchen, um jemand Zuständiges aufzutreiben, als sich das Schicksal meiner erbarmte. Das kam selten genug vor, aber ich wollte mich im Moment nicht beschweren.

»Hey, Sie!«, rief eine unfreundliche Stimme, und ich nahm mir dann doch das Recht, mich zu beschweren. »Was machen Sie hier? Das Gelände ist für Besucher noch gesperrt!«, wurde ich von einem kräftigen Kerl in schlichten Arbeitsroben und ohne Hut angeschnauzt.

»Äh«, versuchte ich mich nicht sehr erfolgreich zu wehren. _Wie überaus eloquent, Professor Longbottom_, hörte ich eine kleine spöttische Stimme in meinem Kopf sagen, _besser hätte ich es auch nicht ausdrücken können_.

»Worauf warten Sie noch! Verschwinden Sie!« Sein Schnurrbart zitterte gebieterisch, als er mich mit einer Handbewegung wegscheuchen wollte.

»Ich bin ein Aussteller«, quetschte ich schließlich heraus, was den Mann innehalten ließ. Er sah mich misstrauisch an, als habe er gewisse Zweifel an meiner Aussage, sah aber dann wohl die schlafende Orchidee hinter mir. »Longbottom, Neville Longbottom«, stellte ich mich vor. Meine Stimme zitterte kaum dabei, hoffte ich.

Das abweisende Verhalten des Mannes schlug sofort ins völlige Gegenteil um. Ein freudiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, und er ergriff meine Hand und schüttelte sie, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

»Mr. Longbottom. Selbstverständlich. Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Sir, aber wir haben seit Tagen mit ungebetenen Gästen und Schaulustigen zu kämpfen. Es ist mir eine Ehre. Eine Freude! Und das muss die berühmte ›Schwarze Orchidee‹ sein!«

Er ließ endlich wieder meine Hand los, um sich meinem schlafenden Liebling zuzuwenden. Er warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, und auf mein Nicken hin, näherte er sich der Pflanze. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug von ihrem Duft, der im Moment jedoch nur sehr schwach war, da die Blüten geschlossen waren. Trotzdem schien er zufrieden.

»Wundervoll! Einfach großartig! Eine echte Schönheit! Ein Wunder der Natur! Sie sind zu beneiden, Sir!« Nun, das war natürlich alles richtig. Ich war zu beneiden. Und dass mein Name in Orchideenzüchterkreisen heute wegen meiner »Schwarzen Orchidee« berühmter war, als Neville Longbottom vor zwanzig Jahren wegen anderer Vorfälle in der restlichen Zaubererwelt jemals gewesen war, freute mich mehr, als ich jemals jemandem hatte begreiflich machen können. Vielleicht verstand es Professor Sprout, aber nicht einmal Iduna, die mich wirklich besser kannte als die meisten, sah ein, wie ich auf die Kultivierung und Vermehrung von »Grünzeug« – so kostbar und selten es auch sein mochte – stolzer sein konnte als auf die Kämpfe und Taten in meiner Vergangenheit. Es gab überhaupt nur wenige, die meine Leidenschaft für Pflanzen verstanden. Pflanzen waren im Kern nur eines: lebendig. In vieler Hinsicht sogar lebendiger als alle Tiere, Menschen und magischen Kreaturen es jemals sein konnten. Wegen meiner Orchidee bekannt zu sein, bereitete mir eine größere Genugtuung als alles, was ich im Krieg getan hatte – tun hatte müssen.

»… mir unendlich leid, dass Sie warten mussten, aber niemand hat mir gesagt, dass Sie angekommen sind. Es geht ziemlich drunter und drüber, Sir. Die letzten Vorbereitungen vor der Eröffnung und so weiter.« Der Mann suchte unterdessen in einem großen Schlüsselbund, bis er den richtigen Schlüssel gefunden hatte. »So, sperren wir mal auf! Rinn in die gute Stube!«

Ich ließ meine _Amaphylia_ hinter ihm her durch den Eingang schweben. Ich musste sie gar nicht weit nach hinten kippen lassen, so groß und hoch war der Durchgang. Drinnen erwartete mich das perfekte subtropische Gewächshausklima für meine Orchidee. Eigentlich hatte ich mir schon eine herausgehobene Position für meine Schöne erwartet, aber dass sie im Mittelpunkt des Gewächshauses stehen sollte, als Hauptattraktion sozusagen, damit hatte ich nun nicht gerechnet.

Ein rundes Becken mit einem Durchmesser von vier Metern sollte meine _Amaphylia_ beheimaten. Eine zwanzig Zentimeter dicke nährstoffarme Humusschicht mit einer ganz geringen Sandbeimengung, alles auf einem grobkörnigen Kiesbett. Das Beet meiner Orchidee war perfekt vorbereitet.

»Sehr schön«, sagte ich anerkennend, was den Mann, der mich hereingelassen hatte, sehr zu freuen schien. Vermutlich war er der zuständige Gärtner für dieses Gewächshaus.

»Das Passwort für den äußeren Bannkreis ist ›Periculosa‹, aber es ist ein reiner Standard-Diebstahlschutz«, informierte er mich. »Sie wollen bestimmt noch einen eigenen anlegen, nicht wahr, Sir?«

»Nur einen Schutzkreis, damit die Ranken nicht herauskommen und ihnen niemand versehentlich zu nahe kommt«, sagte ich, während ich die _Amaphylia _bereits mittels eines Kompasszaubers und der Markierung am Wurzelballen ausrichtete. Schließlich musste sie wieder in dieselbe Stellung gedreht werden, die sie in Hogwarts gewohnt war.

»_Accio_ Portseil!« Auf meinen Befehl hin wickelte sich das netzartige Gespinst des Portschlüsselseils von der Pflanze und dem Wurzelballen ab und flog aufgerollt in meine ausgestreckte Hand. Dann zog ich erst einmal meinen eigenen Bannkreis. Vorher konnte ich die Orchidee keinesfalls wieder aufwecken. Der Gärtner schaute mir interessiert zu, aber ich hatte diese Zauberformeln schon so oft gesprochen, dass sie mir in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen waren. Selbst unter noch so kritischer Beobachtung gelangen sie mir immer.

»Wollen Sie wirklich keinen zusätzlichen Schutzzauber gegen Diebstahl verhängen«, fragte mich der Mann noch einmal. »Sie wissen, was ein Orchideenzüchter für einen Samen dieser Schönheit anstellen würde?«

»Ja«, sagte ich. So naiv war ich dann auch wieder nicht. »Aber ich werde die Samenkapseln rechtzeitig abnehmen. Aber selbst wenn jemand an einen Samen herankäme, er bräuchte immer noch eine Handvoll Erde mit dem Myzel. Und _Amaphylia aterrima_ ist recht eifersüchtig, wenn es um ihr Myzel geht.« Das war mal eine Untertreibung, die den Namen verdiente. Die diamantharten Dornenranken konnten selbst Stahlstäbe zerkleinern, wie ich bei meinen ersten Kultivierungsversuchen hatte erfahren müssen.

Ich wickelte die Stoffbahnen ab, mit denen ich den Wurzelballen und ein wenig Muttererde mit Myzel umwickelt hatte. Vorsichtig natürlich, schließlich wollte ich keinen Finger verlieren. Schließlich war alles erledigt, die Orchidee bereit, der Schutzkreis geschlossen, jetzt musste ich sie nur noch aufwecken. Was mit einer gewissen Peinlichkeit verbunden war. Ich konnte nicht wirklich singen, und vor Publikum, selbst wenn es nur ein Gärtner war, erst recht nicht.

Aber mir blieb wohl keine Wahl. Ich räusperte mich laut und begann erst einmal mit leisem Summen. Als ich sah, wie meine Orchidee zu zittern anfing, war der Gärtner jedoch bald vergessen, und ich sang einfach drauflos, ohne mich um meine Umgebung zu kümmern.

Es klang selbst in meinen Ohren eher wie Bellen als nach Gesang. Aber das war immer so und lag ausnahmsweise nicht an mir, sondern am Gesang und der Sprache, in der er gehalten war. Die Silben und Wörter des Lieds sagten mir nichts. Sie sagten keinem etwas. Es war irgendeine uralte Form des Gälischen, die niemand mehr sprach oder verstand. Es hatte mich Monate gekostet, die sechszehn Gesänge auswendig zu lernen, von der schwierigen Intonation gar nicht zu reden, aber sie gehörten zum unverzichtbaren Repertoire eines jeden Kräuterkundigen, und Professor Sprout hatte natürlich darauf bestanden, dass ihre NEWT-Kurse sie beherrschte. Eine Tradition, die ich natürlich fortsetzte.

Als die harten unbeholfenen Laute der letzten Strophe über meine Lippen gekommen waren, erwachte meine _Amaphylia aterrima_ wieder zu vollem Leben. Die Dornenranken peitschten zuerst wild um sich und gruben sich dann in den lockeren Humus ein. Die Blätter zitterten, schienen sich kurz zu recken und zu strecken, wie es wohl auch ein Mensch nach einem langen Schlaf getan hätte, und wurden dann wieder ruhig. Nur die Dornenranken schlängelten sich noch eine Weile durch die lockere Erde, schienen sie zu durchkämmen und nochmals aufzulockern, bis auch sie sich endlich mit ihrer neuen Umgebung zufriedengaben und zur Ruhe kamen.

Der Gärtner war irgendwann hinter mich getreten und hatte das Schauspiel anscheinend fasziniert verfolgt. »Einfach wundervoll«, war das Einzige, was er eine ganze Weile lang von sich gab. Und mehr war auch nicht zu sagen. Er hatte mir aus der Seele gesprochen.

»War das gerade der Zwölfte, Sir? Maths Ruf?«, fragte er aber dann zu meiner Überraschung. Ein einfacher Gärtnergehilfe hätte wohl kaum aus der meiner Darbietung den richtigen Weckgesang erraten können.

»Ja«, bestätigte ich seine Vermutung. »Man kann sie nur mit Kältezaubern oder ›Gwydions Klage‹ verlässlich ruhigstellen. Feuer macht ihr nichts und die meisten anderen Zauber wirken kaum oder gar nicht.«

Der Gärtner nickte, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet. »Und wollen Sie sie heute noch … düngen?«

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. »Morgen früh erst. Sie soll sich erst einmal akklimatisieren.«

»Ich sperr das Gewächshaus immer um acht auf und mach meine erste Gieß- und Sprührunde, wenn Ihnen das reicht, Mr. Longbottom?«

»Natürlich. Aber Sie brauchen meine Orchidee nicht wässern, weder sprühen noch gießen«, stellte ich klar, obwohl ich vermutete, dass er das wusste, wenn er auch nur halb so kompetent war, wie er auf mich wirkte. »Die Luftfeuchtigkeit reicht ihr völlig – mit dem Blut.«

»Mit dem Blut, Sir«, stimmte der Mann mir zu, aber ich war nicht sicher, ob er das tatsächlich verstanden hatte.

Ich ließ meinen Blick noch einmal über meinen Liebling schweifen, aber alles war in bester Ordnung. Mehr konnte ich im Moment wirklich nicht tun. Ich schüttelte dem Gärtner zum Abschied die Hand, ließ mir danach dann doch noch den schnellsten Weg zu meiner Herberge erklären und verabschiedete mich noch einmal von ihm.

Später, als ich mein Zimmer im Goldtopf betreten hatte und gerade dabei war, meine Truhe, die ich tags zuvor über das Kaminnetz vorausgeschickt hatte, auszupacken, fiel mir ein, dass ich den Mann nicht einmal nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte.

* * *

Ich war gestorben und auf direktem Weg in die elysischen Gefilde versetzt worden. Die letzten drei Wochen waren ein einziger, nichtendenwollender Traum gewesen, und mir tat es jetzt schon leid, dass ich irgendwann nächste Woche wieder würde aufwachen müssen. Die Ausstellung war noch viel phantastischer, als ich anfangs gedacht hatte. Wie die Mehrzahl der Besucher sich nur ein oder zwei Tage Zeit nehmen konnten, um durch die Pflanzenschau zu hasten, war mir unverständlich. Ich war schon wochenlang hier, hatte mir jede Menge Zeit genommen und doch das Gefühl, höchstens die Hälfte gesehen zu haben. Praktisch jeden Tag entdeckte ich etwas Neues, selbst jetzt, nach drei Wochen noch. Und ich hatte noch immer nicht alle Gewächshäuser besucht und auch ein paar der Themengärten nur sehr oberflächlich studiert. Dabei ließ mir mein Zeitplan genug Spielraum, um mich den größten Teil des Tages nach Lust und Laune auf dem Gelände herumtreiben zu können.

Morgens stand ich bei Sonnenaufgang auf. Ich hatte ein gemütliches kleines Ein-Bett-Zimmer über dem Goldtopf, mit Bad und Dusche und einem kleinen Balkon, der nach Osten ging. Und zu meinem unendlichen und tagtäglich wiederkehrenden Vergnügen stand meine Herberge ziemlich genau westlich der Weltenesche. Der Anblick des feuerroten Flammenballs, wie er über dem gigantischen Geäst des Riesenbaumes auftauchte und die ersten orangegelben Strahlen durch das Gewirr der Zweige und Blätter schickte, ließ mich jeden Morgen aufs Neue in ehrfürchtigem, sprachlosem Staunen zurück. Es war, als würde ich mich jeden Tag neu verlieben, als wäre jeder Tag der Erste und als wäre die Sonne genauso wie ich für die Yggdrasil-Esche entflammt und ginge jeden Tag allein sie auf, nur um mit ihren ersten Strahlen wieder über die gefiederten Blätter und die Rinde des gewaltigen Stamms streicheln zu können.

Der Ausblick von meinem Balkon hatte nur einen einzigen Fehler: Ich konnte nicht sehen, wie die Sonne über der Weltenesche wieder unterging. Aber es wäre wohl zu viel verlangt gewesen, beides haben zu wollen. Schließlich konnten sie meinetwegen das Gasthaus nicht jeden Morgen und Abend versetzen. Andererseits, wenn man bedachte, was mich diese Kammer kostete … Meine Räume in Hogwarts waren um einiges großzügiger gehalten, trotzdem hätte ich selbst für sie nicht freiwillig achtzig Galleonen pro Nacht bezahlt. Der Preis war nicht nur Wucher, er war geradezu obszön. Anscheinend wollten meine Wirtsleute die ursprüngliche Ironie, ein Gasthaus mitten im Nirgendwo »Zum Goldtopf« zu nennen, nun buchstäblich wahr machen und in einen Witz auf Kosten ihrer Gäste verwandeln. Sie würden sich nach den vier Ausstellungswochen zur Ruhe setzen können. Zu einem Gutteil auch von den über zweitausend Galleonen, die sie bis dahin mir abgeknöpft hätten.

Aber ich sollte mich nicht beschweren, schließlich war es meine Wahl gewesen. Die Veranstalter hatten mir natürlich eine angemessene Unterbringungsmöglichkeit angeboten, aber ich hatte abgelehnt. Ich hatte es vorgezogen, näher an den Gewächshäusern und privat zu wohnen. In diesen großen Hotels gab es einfach zu viele Menschen. Ich war sogar froh gewesen, als ich auf den Goldtopf gestoßen war. Ich hatte sofort für die gesamten vier Wochen reserviert und das Geld für die erste Woche gleich angezahlt, damit ich das Zimmer auch ganz sicher bekam. Und außerdem: Wann gab ich schon einmal Geld aus? Der größte Teil meines Gehalts als ordentlicher Professor landete sowieso in einem Verlies in Gringotts und sah das Tageslicht vermutlich nie wieder. Dazu kam mein »Erbe«, auch wenn die Konten noch offiziell auf Mums und Dads Namen liefen, schließlich lebten sie noch. Und wenn Oma starb – was die Göttin verhüten möge –, dann würde ich in mehr Geld schwimmen, als man selbst bei unvernünftigster Lebensführung ausgeben konnte. Die gut zweitausend Galleonen waren die größte Ausgabe, die ich jemals gemacht hatte – wenn man einmal von den zehntausend absah, die ich Hannah geliehen hatte, als sie den Tropfenden Kessel übernommen hatte; und das Geld hatte sie mir schon vor sieben Jahren auf Sickel und Knut wieder zurückgezahlt. Nein, mir waren diese vier Wochen jede einzelne Galleone wert. Außerdem war wenigstens das Frühstück inklusive.

Nachdem ich selbiges auf meinem Balkon eingenommen hatte, machte ich mich jeden Tag in aller Frühe auf den Weg. Apparieren war auf dem Ausstellungsgelände verboten. Die vielen Schutz- und Muggelabwehrzauber ringsherum ließen ein sicheres Apparieren leider nicht zu. Trotzdem stand ich pünktlich um acht vor dem Gewächshaus, um nach meiner _Amaphylia_ zu sehen. Dort unterhielt ich mich meistens ein paar Minuten mit einem der Gärtner; meistens hatte Kiernan, der Mann, den ich am Tag vor der Eröffnung kennengelernt hatte, manchmal auch Taylor oder Matthews Frühdienst. Wir redeten über Orchideen, über die Ausstellung, manchmal gaben sie mir Tipps, welche Exponate ich mir noch unbedingt ansehen sollte, und wir erzählten uns gegenseitig Anekdoten, was wir den Tag zuvor wieder mit den lästigen Besucherscharen hatten erleben müssen.

Danach marschierte ich für gewöhnlich zur Weltenesche. Die Gärtner dort kannten mich nach ein paar Tagen alle, und so wurde noch ein Schwätzchen abgehalten. Dann badete ich eine Weile in der gigantomanischen Großartigkeit des über mir aufragenden Baumberges, wie eine Ameise, die am Stamm einer uralten, riesigen, knorrigen Eiche hinaufsieht und doch nicht begreifen kann, was da über ihr aufragt. Sehen heißt glauben, so sagt man. Aber die Weltenesche war ein Beweis dafür, dass »man« nicht wusste, wovon »man« da redete. Ich sah diesen Baum nun seit drei Wochen, aber ich glaubte noch immer nicht. Ich musste unbedingt ein Exemplar für Hogwarts haben, soviel stand fest.

Meistens machte ich auch noch die erste Probefahrt des Tages mit dem Besucheraufzug mit, hoch hinauf in die Baumkrone. Ich stieg normalerweise nicht aus, um mich auf die Aussichtsplattform zu setzen, sondern fuhr nach einem kurzen Rundumblick über das einen Kilometer unter mir liegende Ausstellungsgelände wieder mit nach unten, um den Rest meines Besichtigungspensums in Angriff zu nehmen.

Vormittags besuchte ich gern die Gewächshäuser, da es dann etwas weniger Gedränge gab als Nachmittags, wenn die großen Besucherströme kamen. Alle Klimazonen der Erde, vom ewigen Eis bis zum tropischen Regenwald, von der trockenen Felswüste bis zum Hochmoor, und unzählige Exemplare seltener magischer und nichtmagischer Vegetation waren ausgestellte. Die Zeit bis zum nächsten Pflichtpunkt auf meiner Tagesordnung war meistens viel zu kurz.

Schon um zehn fand nämlich die Vormittagsfütterung meiner _Amaphylia_ statt, was jedes Mal wahre Zuschauermassen in das Gewächshaus lockte. Meistens fanden gar nicht alle Platz, und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, mich bis zu meiner Schönheit durchzukämpfen. Der aphrodisierende Geruch der inzwischen voll geöffneten Blütenstände führte darüber hinaus fast jeden Tag zu mehr oder weniger peinlichen Szenen, obwohl wir genügend Schilder mit eindringlichen Warnungen aufgestellt hatten. Ich war jedes Mal froh, und der diensthabende Gärtner ebenfalls, wenn die Vorstellung wieder vorbei war. Wenigstens bis zur Nachmittagsfütterung um vier.

Zu Mittag kaufte ich mir oft nur eine Kleinigkeit an einem der Imbissstände. Natürlich zu einem Wucherpreis, aber wozu sparen? Der Nachmittag gehörte den Themen- und Landschaftsgärten. Es gab alles, vom Lava- und Feuergarten bis hin zum klassischen englischen Landschaftsgarten. Eine Unterwasseranlage, in der Selkies sich um Riesenschlingtang und ein buntes, phantastisch anzusehendes Korallenriff kümmerten, fehlte genauso wenig, wie eine künstlich angelegte Miniaturwüste, in der Staubteufel durch die Sanddünen tanzten. Es gab eine japanisch anmutende Gartenanlage, die fast ausschließlich aus Moosen, Farnen und Felsen bestand, aber auch ein ganzes Feld mit vielen einzeln angelegten, sehr guten Beispielen für alle möglichen Varianten eines traditionellen Bauerngartens; sauber, gepflegt und so schön und praktisch, wie ihn sich jeder Kräuterkundige nur wünschen konnte. Das Beste für Topf und Kessel auf kleinstem Raum.

Die Tage waren allesamt zu kurz. Nach meiner Nachmittagsvorstellung blieben mir nur noch ein paar Stunden. Ich hatte meist nur noch Zeit, einem einzigen Gewächshaus einen Besuch abzustatten, bevor ich der Weltenesche, die mich auf meinen Streifzügen nie verließ und den ganzen Tag mit unübersehbarer Majestät über dem Ausstellungsgelände thronte, einen letzten Besuch abstattete.

Abends ging ich wieder in den Goldtopf, wo ich ein überraschend billiges Abendessen mit einem Glas Bier hinunterspülte. Es war wohl so, dass die Wirtsleute trotz des unverhofften Galleonenregens durch ihre Gästezimmer nicht auf die Einnahmen aus dem normalen Bierausschank verzichten wollten. Viele Gärtner, Hilfsarbeiter und Angestellte der Ausstellung trafen sich im Goldtopf zu ihrem Feierabendbier – und Wucherpreise, wie man sie von Besuchern verlangen konnte, hätten sie wohl nicht bezahlt.

So vergingen die ersten drei Wochen meines kleinen privaten Paradieses auf Erden. In der ersten Woche sank ich oft völlig erschöpft ins Bett und erwachte mit schrecklichem Muskelkater, aber nicht einmal das konnte mir die Laune verderben. Und inzwischen hatte ich mich so an die täglichen kilometerlangen Wanderungen gewöhnt, dass es mir fast nichts mehr ausmachte. Wenn das der Preis für ein Leben in Arkadien war, dann würde ich ihn mit Freuden für den Rest meines Lebens zahlen.

Am Dienstag der vierten und letzten Woche wurde mein Glück noch perfekter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Professor Sprout kam! Sie besuchte mich und meine _Amaphylia_ hier in Irland! Ich hatte sie fast ein Jahr lang nicht mehr gesehen und fiel ihr in die Arme, als sie aus dem Ankunftskamin im Besucherzentrum trat. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn ich war über irgendein Gepäckstück gestolpert und hätte sie fast umgerissen. Aber sie hat mich gehalten, wie sie es immer getan hat. Keine große Kunst vielleicht, da ich ziemlich klein bin und Professor Sprout sehr stabil gebaut ist, aber trotzdem hätte ich vor Rührung beinahe losgeheult, als sie mich wiederaufgerichtet hatte und mir mit den Worten »Neville, Neville« durchs Haar strich. Ich liebe diese alte Kräuterhexe einfach. Fast noch mehr als Oma.

Ohne Professor Sprout hätte ich meine Schulzeit nicht überlebt. Und das ist keine Metapher. Selbst heute noch, wo ich nun wirklich kein Kind mehr bin, verwandle ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart wieder in den ungeschickten kleinen dicklichen Jungen mit den schmutzig-blonden Haaren und den naiven, wässrigen blauen Augen. Und ich liebe sie immer noch genau so, wie ich sie in der ersten Kräuterkundestunde geliebt hatte, als sie, als erste Person in Hogwarts überhaupt, ein freundliches Wort für mich übrig gehabt und mich für meine sauber umgetopften Rosmarinpflanzen gelobt hatte. Vielleicht liebe ich sie heute sogar noch mehr.

Ich veranstaltete erst einmal für sie eine außerplanmäßige Privatvorstellung und zeigte ihr die neue Fütterungsmethode für meine _Amaphylia_. Sie war angemessen beeindruckt von der naturgetreuen Darstellung. Aber natürlich kannte sie meine Orchidee schon, und ich zog sie schnell weiter, um ihr meinen neuesten Schatz vorzustellen: _Fraxinus yggdrasilia_, die Weltenesche.

Ich wanderte mit ihr um den achtzig Meter durchmessenden Stamm, fuhr mit ihr im Besucheraufzug in die Krone hinauf, während ich ihr aufgeregt erklärte, wie die Esche mit Hilfe von Magie das Wasser von den Wurzeln bis in einen Kilometer Höhe pumpte, hinauf bis zu den obersten Blattspitzen. Natürlich erzählte ich ihr vermutlich nicht viel Neues, aber sie hatte noch nie meinen Enthusiasmus gebremst. Höchstens gelacht oder mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und »Neville, Neville« gesagt, wenn ich es allzu bunt trieb. Das tat sie auch, als ich ihr erzählte, dass ich einen Antrag beim Ministerium stellen und auch Minerva so lange auf die Nerven gehen würde, bis man mir gestattete, eine Weltenesche im Verbotenen Wald von Hogwarts anzupflanzen.

Sie lachte noch lauter, als ich ihr die Landschaftsgärten zeigte, die ich als Vorbilder für eine Umgestaltung des Schlossgeländes in Erwägung zog. »Weiß Minerva schon von ihrem Glück?«, fragte sie mich und lachte noch lauter, als ich, statt zu antworten, nur herumstotterte. Aber wie immer machte es mir nichts aus, das Professor Sprout über mich lachte. Sie war nicht wie andere Menschen, es war etwas völlig anderes bei ihr. Es war einfach nicht vorstellbar, dass sie jemanden – irgendjemanden – _auslachte_. Ich hatte genug Erfahrung damit, ausgelacht zu werden, und kannte den Unterschied. Bei ihr fühlte es sich nie so an. Sie lachte über meine Begeisterung, aber nur weil sie mich verstand und sich über meinen Enthusiasmus freute, nicht weil sie mich für eine lächerliche Gestalt hielt.

Wir machten dann eine längere Mittagspause. Professor Sprout hatte schließlich den angenehmen Teil ihres achten Lebensjahrzehnts nun auch schon hinter sich. Wir unterhielten uns über Hogwarts, meine Hufflepuffs, die letzten Abenteuer eines gewissen Albus Severus Potter, der meine braven Hufflepuffs korrumpiert hatte und dem Haus, dem auch sie einmal als Hauslehrerin vorgestanden hatte, mittlerweile einen Ruf wie Donnerhall unter den Professoren verschafft hatte. Sie lachte Tränen über meine schlecht erzählten Räuberpistolen, sogar wenn ich die Pointe vermasselte. Und sie sagte mir zum Schluss, wie unendlich stolz sie auf mich sei. Wie immer, wenn sie mich lobte, wäre ich am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, aber stattdessen wechselte ich schnell das Thema und schlug vor, das Feld der Bauerngärten als Nächstes zu besuchen. Ich wusste, dass sie die ordentlichen, sauberen Beetreihen mit einfachen Kräutern und Pflanzen lieben würde. Und das tat sie auch.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten wir bei den Bauerngärten, bis es Zeit für meine zweite Vorstellung wurde. Als ich diese hinter mich gebracht hatte, zeigte ich ihr noch ein besonders interessantes Biotop mit blühenden Seerosen, Sumpf- und Wasserpflanzen in allen Farben und Formen, aber ich bemerkte, dass sie müde wurde. Ich begleitete Professor Sprout zum Besucherzentrum zurück und verabschiedete mich von ihr. Vorher musste ich ihr jedoch hoch und heilig versprechen, sie in den Weihnachtsferien zu besuchen, wozu ich letztes Jahr leider nicht gekommen war. Als ich sie umarmte, begann ich doch noch loszuheulen. Sie küsste mich zum Abschied auf die Stirn, und noch immer konnte sie das, ohne sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen zu müssen, als wäre ich immer noch der kleine untersetzte Junge, der ich vor einem Vierteljahrhundert gewesen war.

Der Tag hätte eigentlich gute Aussichten gehabt, zu den besten meines Lebens zu zählen, aber man soll einen Tag nicht vor seinem Abend loben. Und dann kam dieser Abend … und mit ihm mein Wiedersehen mit Seamus Finnigan.

* * *


	2. A Rogue And A Rambler

* * *

**2. ****A Rogue And A Rambler  
**(Kiss Me, I'm Irish – Gaelic Storm)

* * *

Nachdem ich Professor Sprout verabschiedet hatte, ging ich wie jeden Abend in den Goldtopf, setzte mich an meinen Stammplatz und bestellte mein Abendessen. Wie gewöhnlich war die Gaststube voll. Die Luft war durch den Qualm unzähliger Pfeifen zum Schneiden, aber mir machte Tabakrauch normalerweise nichts aus, und am Geschmack des ohnehin recht frugalen Mahles, war nicht viel zu ruinieren.

Ich hatte gar nicht vor, mich allzu lange in der Gaststube aufzuhalten. Sobald es richtig laut wurde, zog ich mich im Allgemeinen zurück. Und wenn die üblichen Verdächtigen das Akkordeon, Querflöte und Fiedel auspackten und die ersten gequälten Töne des Dudelsacks erklangen, den jemand unter seinem Ellbogen zusammenquetschte, trat ich langsam den Rückzug an. Spätestens wenn sich die irischen Zechgesänge zu unverständlichem Grölen steigerten, ging ich auf mein Zimmer und genoss die Stille, die mir dessen Lärmschutzzauber gewährten. Manchmal schnappte ich noch ein bisschen Luft auf meinem kleinen Balkon, falls die Wetterzauberer es nicht zu sehr regnen lassen mussten, um den Sonnenschein auszugleichen, den sie tagsüber der Ausstellung seit Wochen garantierten.

So ähnlich sah auch an diesem Abend mein Plan aus. Ich hatte gegessen und versuchte, die Bedienung, ein durchaus attraktives junges Mädchen, die Tochter der Wirtsleute, auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie schäkerte gerade mit einem Gast, saß halb auf dessen Schoß und war offensichtlich vollauf damit beschäftigt, dessen unbeholfenes Grapschen mit professionellem Charme ins Leere laufen zu lassen. Als sie sich endlich loseiste und zu mir kam, drehte sich ihr Kunde, der bisher mit dem Rücken zu mir gesessen hatte, nach ihr um und versuchte, ihr noch im Weggehen einen Klaps auf den Hintern zu geben.

Als ich das Gesicht des Mannes sah, schien mein Gehirn einen Augenblick lang völlig stillzustehen. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich ihn sofort erkannt hätte, aber auch das Gegenteil ist nicht wahr. Ich wusste sofort, _wer_ er war, ich wusste nur nicht, dass dieser Jemand _er_ war – Seamus Finnigan. Das ergibt vielleicht keinen großen Sinn, aber besser kann ich es nicht beschreiben. Ich hatte ihn seit dem Ende der Schulzeit nicht mehr gesehen, nur ein paar Geschichten über ihn von Harry gehört, der vor Jahren einmal zufällig Dean Thomas über den Weg gelaufen war.

Ich drückte dem Mädchen ein paar Galleonen in die Hand, vermutlich viel zu viel, und hoffte einen Moment lang, dass Seamus mich nicht erkannte hatte. Aber da kam schon der Ruf, mit dem ich gerechnet hatte.

»Neville! Neville Longbottom!«

Wenigstens klang kein Fragezeichen hinter seinem Ausruf nach. Er stand von seinem Tisch auf und kam auf mich zu. Er hatte eine Bierflasche in der Hand und eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel, als er sich einen Stuhl heranzog und mir gegenüber Platz nahm.

»Neville! Was für'n Zufall!« Es reichte ihm nicht, meine Hand zu schütteln, er klopfte mir auch noch auf die Schultern, als wären wir die besten Kumpel. »Muss ne Ewigkeit her sein! Hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben!«

Selbst wenn das ein Kompliment gewesen wäre, was es nicht war, so hätte ich es nicht erwidern können. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne zu lügen. Die vergangenen Jahrzehnte waren zu Seamus wesentlich unfreundlicher gewesen als zu mir. Während ich meine Neigung zu einer gewissen Rundlichkeit abgelegt hatte, war er auf dem besten Weg, einen Bauch zu entwickeln. Er war – noch – nicht dick, aber trotzdem zeichnete sich bereits die deutliche Wölbung eines beginnenden Bauchansatzes unter seinen Roben ab. Sein Haar war schon ein wenig schütter, die Stirn schien ein ganzes Stück nach oben gerutscht zu sein, vor allem an den Seiten, was bei seinen rotblonden Haaren besonders auffiel. Er hatte jedoch noch immer das schmale Gesicht mit den leicht eingefallenen Wangenknochen und den hektisch gefleckten Bäckchen. Um die Augen herum hatte er tiefe Krähenfüße und Lachfalten, und die Kerben um seine Mundwinkel gingen tief und verliehen seinen Zügen einen insgesamt verlebten Ausdruck.

Ich dagegen hatte schon immer ein ziemlich rundes Gesicht gehabt, was ich früher sehr bedauert hatte, das sich aber mit den Jahren kaum verändert und ziemlich gut gehalten hatte. Selbst die Sorgenfalten, die mir ein gewisser Albus Severus Potter seit seiner Einschulung auf die Stirn zauberte, hatten sich nicht dauerhaft eingegraben – noch nicht. Jedenfalls sah Seamus aus wie Mitte bis Ende vierzig, dabei war er höchstens ein paar Monate älter als ich. Ich glaubte zwar nicht, dass ich noch als Dreißigjähriger durchgehen würde, womit mich Hannah manchmal aufzumuntern versuchte, wenn ich es nötig hatte, aber ich war sofort zu glauben bereit, dass ich neben Seamus Finnigan, im direkten Vergleich, zehn Jahre jünger als dieser aussehen würde.

»Hallo, Seamus. Was hast du die letzten zwanzig Jahre getrieben?«, fragte ich ihn; nicht weil es mich interessierte hätte, sondern weil ich das Gefühl hatte, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen.

»Oh, dies und das. Alles Mögliche. Hatte nen Pub in Belfast. Geheiratet, ne Tochter, dann geschieden, wie das Leben so spielt.« Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er schon einiges getrunken haben musste. Viel war ihm nicht anzumerken. Es lag zwar eine gewisse Schwere in seiner Stimme, aber er sprach deutlich. Sein irischer Akzent war auch etwas ausgeprägter, als ich ihn aus unserer Schulzeit in Erinnerung hatte.

Er wandte sich zur Kellnerin und rief: »Hey, Nessa, bring mal ne Flasche und zwei Gläser! Wir haben hier was zum Feiern!« Als er sich umdrehte, sah ich mitten auf seinem Hinterkopf eine runde, glänzende, komplett kahle Stelle sitzen.

Er wandte sich wieder mir zu und fragte: »Und was treibst du so? Immer noch Auror?«

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. »Schon lange nicht mehr.« Ich war nur kurze Zeit Auror gewesen. Die Arbeit hatte mir nicht sonderlich gelegen, dann war auch bald das Angebot aus Hogwarts gekommen, und ich hatte die Gelegenheit sofort beim Schopf gepackt. »Ich unterrichte Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts.«

»Du hast Sprouts Job bekommen? Na, du warst schon in der Schule immer verrückt nach Kräuterkunde. Neville mit dem grünen Daumen, so haben wir dich immer genannt.«

Das war kein Spitzname, an den ich mich erinnerte. Dafür erinnerte ich mich an ein paar andere. »Du meinst, wenn ihr mich nicht gerade ›Breitarsch‹, ›Squib‹, ›Zaubertrankunfall auf zwei Beinen‹, ›Heulsuse‹, ›Schwuchtel‹, ›Weichei‹, ›Mädchen‹ oder ›Mondkalb‹ genannt habt?« Es war vielleicht ein bisschen unfair. Niemand aus meinem Schlafsaal, auch nicht Seamus, hatte mich jemals in Gesicht so genannt, aber ich war ziemlich sicher, dass auch sie – außer Harry vielleicht – mich hinter meinem Rücken manchmal mit den gleichen oder ähnlichen Namen bedacht hatten wie die anderen.

Er hatte wenigstens den Anstand es nicht kategorisch abzustreiten. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte sich in einem entschuldigenden Grinsen. »Kinder! Wir waren alle mal jung und dumm.«

Darauf sagte ich lieber nichts, obwohl es einiges zu sagen gegeben hätte. Aber es war wirklich lange her, und seit dem fünften Schuljahr war mein Leben in Hogwarts sogar einigermaßen erträglich geworden, jedenfalls nicht mehr die gleiche Hölle gewesen wie die ersten vier Jahre. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie oder warum, aber damals hatte mich von einem Tag auf den anderen die Hufflepuff-Mädchenclique »adoptiert«. Ich hatte plötzlich Freunde. Hannah, Su, Meg und die anderen, auch wenn es »nur« Mädchen waren. Aber wer mit _einem_ Hufflepuff befreundet war, wurde auch vom Rest der Truppe akzeptiert. Ab der fünften Klasse hatte ich tatsächlich eigene Freunde und war nicht mehr nur das fünfte Rad am rot-goldenen Gryffindor-Wagen. Harry und Ron, Dean und Seamus. So war es immer gewesen, seit der ersten Klasse. Neville war immer überzählig, entbehrlich, ein überflüssiges Anhängsel, und nicht einmal die Mädchen aus Gryffindor wollten etwas mit ihm zu tun haben, gaben sich höchstens aus Mitleid mit ihm ab. _Armer Neville! Eine Runde Mitleid für den armen Neville Breitarsch!_ Die spöttische Stimme in meinem Kopf riss mich aus meiner Grübelei. Das alles war inzwischen so lange her, dass es schon gar nicht mehr wahr war. Ich war wirklich ein erbärmlicher Dummkopf, wenn ich nach fünfundzwanzig Jahren noch in Selbstmitleid verfiel!

Die Bedienung hatte unterdessen eine volle Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zwei Gläser gebracht, und Seamus schenkte sich und mir je ein ziemlich volles Glas ein. Er hob sein Glas und prostete mir zu.

»Auf die Schulzeit! Zum Glück ist diese Scheiße vorbei! Möge sie nie wiederkommen! Was'n Wunder, dass wirs überlebt haben!«

Das war ein Toast, dem ich aus vollem Herzen zustimmen konnte. Wir stießen an, und ich kostete den Feuerwhiskey. Er machte einen trinkbaren Eindruck, aber ich trank nur selten Hochprozentiges und war kein Experte. Seamus leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und knallte es dann auf die Tischplatte. Es blieb nicht lange leer.

»Und du?«, fragte er, als er sein Glas wieder gefüllt hatte. »Wie isses dir so ergangen? Verheiratet? Kinder?«

Ich zögerte. Eigentlich ging ihn das überhaupt nichts an, andererseits war es auch kein großes Geheimnis. »Verheiratet. Mit Hannah Abbott. Keine Kinder. Ihr gehört der Tropfenden Kessel.«

Seamus stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus und grinste mich dann an: »Das nenn ich mal nen Fang! Eine echte Perle! Und Abbott ist bestimmt auch nicht zu verachten! War schon in der Schule 'n heißer Feger!« Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz und prostete mir wieder zu. Ich verzog das Gesicht und nahm wieder ein Schlückchen, um es zu verbergen. Er leerte sein Glas zur Hälfte, wieder in einem Zug.

Er ging mir auf die Nerven, und ich glaube, ich wollte ihn einfach nur vor den Kopf stoßen, als ich ihn auf seinen Irrtum hinwies. Ein großes Geheimnis war es sowieso nicht. Die meisten unserer Freunde und Bekannten wussten Bescheid und eine ganze Menge anderer Leute auch.

»Unsere Ehe war eine Schnapsidee«, klärte ich Seamus auf.

Er sah mich verständnislos an. »Was meinst du? Wollt ihr euch etwa …? Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht –«

»Nein, nichts dergleichen. Aber wir sind nur pro forma verheiratet«, stellte ich klar, bevor er weiter um die Sache herumreden konnte. Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und diesmal war ich es, der ihn angrinste.

»Als ich noch Auror war, sind Hannah und ich uns zufällig in London über den Weg gelaufen. In einer Szenebar in Soho. Sie war mit ihrer damaligen Freundin da, und ich war auf der Suche nach _dem_ Mann für die Nacht, meinem Traumprinz bis zum Morgengrauen – oder vielleicht sogar bis Montagmorgen.« Ich muss gestehen, ich genoss es zuzuschauen, wie die Erkenntnis langsam auf Seamus' Gesicht heraufdämmerte.

»Leider war die Auswahl an brauchbaren Männern an jenem schicksalhaften Abend weder groß noch stimulierend«, fuhr ich genießerisch mit meiner Erzählung fort. »Also haben wir uns stattdessen einen hinter die Binde gekippt und über alte Zeiten geredet. Ihre damalige Freundin, ich glaube sie hieß Jo, Jolly, Jolene oder so ähnlich, hat dann – zu später Stunde und in fortgeschrittenem Delirium – vorgeschlagen, Hannah und ich sollten doch heiraten. Hannahs Muggeleltern sind ziemlich konservativ und wollten sie dauernd mit Männern verkuppeln, und meine Großmutter, so herzensgut sie auch ist, stellt auch nicht den Gipfel an Aufgeschlossenheit dar. Mit einer Heirat hätten wir unseren Leutchen den Mund gestopft. Einen Monat später haben wir dann den ›Bund fürs Leben‹ geschlossen.«

Seamus starrt mich mit offenem Mund an. Er leerte sein Glas, goss sich nach und leerte es noch einmal. Ich war relativ zufrieden mit der Wirkung meiner Geschichte. Seamus war schon immer ein bisschen prüde gewesen. Große Klappe, lockere Sprüche, ja, aber ich hatte schon immer den Verdacht gehabt, dass sich irgendwo dahinter ein katholisch-erzkonservativer rückgratloser Schleimsack versteckte. Ich prostete ihm ironisch zu, bevor ich noch ein wenig nachtrat.

»Hannah ist jetzt seit zehn Jahren fest mit ihrer Freundin liiert, aber wir fanden es zu umständlich, uns wieder scheiden zu lassen. Der ganze Papierkram ist doch unheimlich lästig, oder?«

Es begann mir richtig Spaß zu machen, auch meine boshafte Seite einmal herauszulassen. Es geschah selten genug. »Ich wäre dann fast doch noch Vater geworden, weil Hannah ein Kind wollte und mich schon gefragt hatte, ob ich den Erzeuger spielen wollte, aber dann ist Marilla, ihre Freundin, schwanger geworden, und ich musste mich mit der Rolle als Patenonkel zufriedengeben. Fiola ist jetzt acht und ein echter Sonnenschein für ihre beiden Mütter und mich.«

Seamus war noch immer sprachlos. Er starrte mich an, schüttelte den Kopf und kippte sich die nächste Ladung Whiskey in die Kehle.

Dann räusperte er sich und klang immer noch skeptisch, als er schließlich »Neville Longbottom … Wer hätte das gedacht?« herausbrachte.

Ich musste über sein ungläubiges Gesicht lachen. Mit so etwas hatte Seamus Finnigan offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. Leider hielt seine Fassungslosigkeit nicht an. Der Alkohol schien ihm über den Schock hinwegzuhelfen, jedenfalls wurde er schnell wieder gesprächig, wenn er auch nicht darauf einging, was ich ihm gerade erzählt hatte, sondern stattdessen das Thema wechselte und sich nach den anderen erkundigte. Wie es Harry und Ron ginge, was Dean so mache, wer wie viele Kinder habe und in welche Häuser sie gekommen seien. Ich gab so weit Auskunft, wie ich selbst Bescheid wusste. Er wollte mir zuerst nicht glauben, als ich ihm erzählte, dass Harrys Jüngster jetzt Hufflepuff unsicher machte. Auch dass ich, ein ehemaliger Gryffindor, seit Jahren Hauslehrer von Hufflepuff war, hielt er für einen abwegigen Einfall oder einen seltsamen Scherz von mir.

Um ihn zu überzeugen, hätte ihm beinahe erzählt, was ich kaum jemanden jemals erzählt hatte. Aber irgendwie war meine Unterhaltung mit dem Sprechenden Hut zu privat. Sogar privater noch als die »Ehe« zwischen Hannah und mir. Stundenlang, so war es mir damals vorgekommen, hatte ich mit dem Sprechenden Hut gestritten. Er hatte mich unbedingt nach Hufflepuff schicken wollen, aber ich hatte mit aller Kraft auf Gryffindor bestanden. Der Hut hatte auf mich eingeredet, mich gewarnt, dass es mir in Gryffindor niemals so gut ergehen würde wie in Hufflepuff, dass ich perfekt nach Hufflepuff passen würde; selbst die Hartnäckigkeit, mit der ich mich weigerte und auf Gryffindor bestand, sei eine Hufflepuff-Tugend. Ich hatte aber nur Gryffindor im Sinn. Ich war wie vernagelt gewesen und hatte nur an meine Eltern gedacht und wie stolz Oma sein würde, wenn ich es wie mein Vater nach Gryffindor schaffte. Gibt es etwas noch Dümmeres als Kinder?

Ich hatte dem Hut schließlich gesagt, dass Hufflepuff ein Haus voller Feiglinge und Schwächlinge sei und dass ich mich weigerte, dorthin zu gehen. Ich erinnere mich noch wie heute, was er mir darauf erwidert hat. Es war gemein gewesen und hatte mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken hinabgejagt.

_Es heißt, es hätte einmal die Sitte gegeben, verurteilte Verbrecher der übelsten Sorte vor den Eingang eines Dachsbaus zu binden und in den anderen Ausgängen Feuer zu entzünden. Wenn der Rauch durch die Tunnel in seinen Bau drang, gab es für den gefangenen Dachs nur ein Entkommen. Er musste sich seinen Weg durch die Eingeweide des Verbrechers hindurch nach draußen graben, wenn er nicht sterben wollte. Der Dachs machte sich mit seiner unnachahmlichen Geduld, Hingabe, Ausdauer und Hartnäckigkeit an die Arbeit und grub sich durch den Verurteilten hinaus in die Freiheit. Auch das ist Hufflepuff. Ein letztes Mal, Neville Longbottom, du bist ein Dachs durch und durch. Dich erwartet kein gutes Schicksal inmitten eines Löwenrudels, nur Schmerz und Einsamkeit. Doch ich zwinge niemanden zu seinem Haus, darum frage ich dich zum letzten Mal: Willst du in Hufflepuff eine Heimat finden oder in Gryffindor fehl am Platze sein? Wähle weise, und sei gewarnt: Ich werde deine Wahl dieses Mal annehmen._

Ich hatte nicht einmal überlegt. _Gryffindor._ Es gab nichts zu überlegen. Es war immer Gryffindor für mich gewesen. Als ich hörte, wie der Hut laut mein künftiges Haus verkündete, war das der schönste Moment meines Lebens. Für zwei Sekunden. Ich war von einem unglaublichen Triumphgefühl erfasst, so aufgeregt und euphorisch, dass ich zum Haustisch der Gryffindors stürmte, ohne den Hut wieder abzunehmen. Unter dem tosenden Gelächter der ganzen Halle musste ich zurücklaufen und den Hut wieder auf seinen Stuhl legen. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich gehört, wie mich Hunderte von Kindern ausgelacht hatten. Aber es sollte keineswegs das letzte Mal bleiben, dass ich ausgelacht wurde.

Mein Leben wäre sicher anders verlaufen, hätte ich den Rat des Sprechenden Huts befolgt. Ich glaube, es wäre besser geworden, vielleicht sogar sehr viel besser. Jedenfalls wären mir wohl viele Demütigungen erspart geblieben.

Aber ich ergab mich schon wieder dem Selbstmitleid. Was sollte das? Das alles war Ewigkeiten her, und ich war heute ein keineswegs unglücklicher, sogar ziemlich erfolgreicher Mann, der nächste Woche vierzig Jahre alt werden würde. Mein ganzes Leben hatte mich zu dem gemacht, der ich geworden war, und dazu gehörten auch die Fehler meiner Kindheit. Hätte ich sie nicht begangen, gäbe es den Neville Longbottom von heute nicht. Und eigentlich konnte ich diesen Neville die meiste Zeit über gut leiden und schätzte seine Gesellschaft.

Seamus hatte meine Geistesabwesenheit anscheinend gar nicht bemerkt. Er hatte wieder von sich zu erzählen begonnen. Geschichten über Sauftouren mit Zechkumpanen, deren Namen mir nichts sagten. Er fragte zwischendurch, ob es mir etwas ausmachen würde, wenn er rauche. In dem dicken Qualm Gaststube fiel das nicht wirklich ins Gewicht, und ich bin auch nicht empfindlich, also sagte ich, dass ich nichts dagegen hätte. Er bot mir ebenfalls eine Zigarette an, aber ich rauche nicht, hatte nie damit angefangen und wollte es auch so beibehalten und lehnte deshalb ab.

Er fragte auch, wie lange ich schon hier auf der Ausstellung sei und wie lange ich noch in Irland bleiben wolle. Ich erzählte ihm von meiner _Amaphylia_ und den täglichen Vorstellungen, aber ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich nicht dafür interessierte. Auch für die Ausstellung an sich interessierte er sich offensichtlich nicht, weshalb ich ihn schließlich fragte, weshalb er die Pflanzenschau überhaupt besuchte. Zuerst druckste er herum, aber am Ende gab er zögernd zu, dass er nur seine »alte Ma« begleitete. Es war ihm offensichtlich peinlich, aber er gestand dann doch, dass er nach seiner Scheidung wieder zu Hause bei seiner »Ma« eingezogen war. Ich muss zugeben, ich verspürte eine irre Lust, ihn auszulachen. Ein vierzigjähriger Mann, der bei seiner Mutter wohnt! Und ausgerechnet Seamus Finnigan!

Stunde um Stunde verging. Der Abend zog sich nun schon eine ganze Weile hin. Die übliche improvisierte Band spielte die üblichen Trinklieder und Balladen. Seamus war inzwischen zu einem reinen Monolog übergegangen, in dem er mir über sein Leben, seine traurige Ehe, seine Frauengeschichten, seine Scheidung, seine Ex-Frau und seine Tochter und immer wieder über sich selbst allerlei Einzelheiten erzählte, die mich nicht im Geringsten interessierten. Die erste Flasche Feuerwhiskey wurde gleichzeitig mit meinem ersten Glas leer. Seamus bestellte die zweite Flasche und schenkte mir ein zweites Glas ein, ohne sich um meine Proteste zu kümmern. Glas und Zigarette in der einen Hand haltend, trank er abwechselnd aus Ersterem und zog an Letzterer, wenn er nicht gerade redete wie ein Wasserfall, und untermalte seine Geschichten wild gestikulierend mit der anderen.

Aber irgendwann zeigte der Whiskey doch Wirkung. Die Zunge wurde ihm offenbar zunehmend schwerer, er sprach undeutlicher und mit immer ausgeprägterem irischem Akzent. Nach fast eineinhalb Flaschen Whiskey war es eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch sprechen konnte. Und wer wusste schon, wie viel Bier er vorher getrunken hatte. Ich jedenfalls merkte das eine Bier und die nicht einmal zwei Gläser Whiskey, aber ich trinke sowieso nur selten. Seamus musste ziemlich in Übung sein, um derartige Mengen an Alkohol ohne größere Ausfallerscheinungen wegstecken zu können.

Als sich die Gaststube weit nach Mitternacht allmählich leerte, saß er immer noch aufrecht auf seinem Stuhl, wenn ihm inzwischen auch anzusehen war, das er mehr als genug getrunken hatte. Nicht nur seine Backen, sein ganzer Kopf war hitzig rot und auf die Hände gestützt, seine Augen blutunterlaufen, wahrscheinlich vom Qualm seiner eigenen Zigaretten, und inzwischen war sein Monolog zu schwer verständlichem Lallen geworden. Wir waren beinahe die letzten Gäste, und ich hoffte, dass uns die Kellnerin bald hinauswerfen würde. Was sie tatsächlich wenig später tat. Seamus versuchte zu diskutieren, aber das Mädchen ließ sich nicht darauf ein und drohte, ihren Vater, den Wirt, zu holen. Seamus hielt sich gerade an ihrem Kleid fest, als sie sich brüsk abwandte und wegging, was dazu führte, dass er vom Stuhl kippte und auf dem Boden landete.

Ich half ihm wieder hoch und überredete ihn schließlich, endlich Schluss zu machen. Er bestand jedoch darauf, die letzte Flasche, die noch ein paar Fingerbreit Whiskey enthielt, mitzunehmen und oben, auf dem Zimmer, noch auszutrinken. Ich war zwar nicht begeistert, gab aber auch vernünftigen Argumenten keine großen Erfolgsaussichten und erklärte mich einverstanden. Dann begann der schwierige Teil. Ich musste ihn die Stiegen zu den Gästezimmern hochschaffen. Er war keine große Hilfe, konnte und wollte sich anscheinend auch nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Auf dem Weg hinauf machte er dreimal Rast und setzte sich auf die Stufen, um einen Schluck aus seiner Pulle zu nehmen, wobei er mich jedes Mal fast umriss.

Endlich, glücklich oben angekommen, halb zog ich ihn, halb fiel er hin, wollte ich ihn in sein Zimmer schicken. Er bestand aber weiter darauf, erst noch mit mir die Flasche zu leeren. Gnädigerweise war sie beinahe leer, und in der Erwartung, dass der Schrecken bald sein Ende finden würde, gab ich nach. Ich zerrte ihn in mein Zimmer, ließ ihn auf das Sofa sinken und mich erschöpft neben ihn fallen. Ich nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Pulle, aber der Whiskey war inzwischen untrinkbar und viel zu warm geworden. Seamus störte das nicht. Er nahm einen Schluck, der den Rest auf eine kleine Pfütze am Flaschenboden reduzierte, und begann irgendetwas daherzubrabbeln, über Hogwarts, die Schulzeit und die vierte Klasse, Trimagisches Turnier und was weiß ich nicht alles. Er redete inzwischen ziemlich unzusammenhängend und war beim besten Willen kaum mehr zu verstehen.

Als eine kurze Pause in seinem Lallen einsetzte, war ich darüber nicht unglücklich. Als stattdessen lautes Schnarchen ertönte, dafür umso mehr. Ich versuchte alles, um ihn wieder wach zu bekommen, vergebens. Sogar ein _Ennervate_ unterbrach nur sekundenlang sein Schnarchen, blieb ansonsten aber wirkungslos. Ich überlegte eine ganze Weile, ließ mich aber dann von meiner Gutmütigkeit übermannen. Ich bin kein Freund von Schwebezaubern auf engstem Raum, also zerrte und zog ich erneut an ihm herum, bis ich ihn auf mein Bett fallen lassen konnte. Ich zog ihm dann nur noch die Stiefel aus, was schwer genug war. Seine Socken und die Stiefel dufteten nicht gerade nach Rosen, und leider ließ sich mit Zaubersprüchen nicht viel gegen Gerüche ausrichten. Ich stellte die Stiefel wenigstens hinaus auf den Balkon.

Bevor ich ihn zudeckte, sah ich noch einmal auf die traurige Gestalt hinunter. Diese mittelältliche, versoffene, bemitleidenswerte Karikatur von dem Jungen, der einmal Seamus Finnigan gewesen war. Ich streichelte ihm über die hohe Stirn, ließ meine Hand über seinen Brustkorb bis zu seinem Bauch hinunterfahren – aber dann hörte ich auf. Ich begrapsche keine Betrunken. Keine bewusstlosen Betrunken, jedenfalls, Seamus Finnigan hin, Seamus Finnigan her.

Ich deckte ihn zu, und richtete mich selbst so gut wie möglich auf dem Sofa ein. Obwohl ich ja nicht besonders groß bin, war es reichlich ungemütlich. Das lautstarke Schnarchen aus meinem Bett half auch nicht beim Einschlafen. Vermutlich würde ich kein Auge zutun.

* * *

Ich erwachte mit steifem Nacken. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch mein Fenster, und draußen sah ich meine Weltenesche in all ihrer Pracht und in das orangefarbene Licht des Sonnenaufgangs gebadet. Das Schnarchen aus meinem Bett war unüberhörbar. Ich stand stöhnend auf, reckte und streckte mich, bis ich den Eindruck hatte, sämtliche verrenkten Gelenke wieder eingerenkt zu haben, und verschwand dann im Bad. Ich benutzte das Klo und ließ mich dann zuallererst minutenlang von der Dusche beregnen. Ich war gerade dabei, mir die Haare zu waschen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

»Hey, Neville!«, rief eine ziemlich heiser und belegt klingende Stimme durch die Tür. »Hast du meine Schuhe gesehen?«

»Auf dem Balkon!«, schrie ich zurück. Dann drehte ich die Dusche wieder auf, wusch mir das Shampoo aus den Haaren und ließ noch einige Zeit heißes Wasser auf mich herunterprasseln.

Als ich mich wieder wie ein Mensch fühlte, sauber und fertig angezogen war, kam ich aus dem Bad. Und fand zu meiner großen Erleichterung keine Spur von Seamus Finnigan. Entweder hatte er sich ohne ein Wort aus dem Staub gemacht, oder ich hatte unter der Dusche nicht gehört, wie er sich verabschiedet hatte. Mir war beides recht. Ich hoffte nur, dass er und seine »Ma« heute abreisten und ich ihn so bald nicht wiedersehen würde. Der gestrige Tag hatte meinen Bedarf an Seamus Finnigan für die nächsten zwei Jahrzehnte wieder gedeckt.

Der Rest des Tages verlief in der gleichen angenehmen Routine, an die ich mich in den letzten Wochen gewöhnt hatte. Ich drehte meine übliche Runde vom Gewächshaus zur Weltenesche, wanderte durch die Gewächshäuser und Gartenanlagen, absolvierte meine Fütterungsvorstellungen und verlebte insgesamt einen recht angenehmen Tag, ohne Seamus Finnigan über den Weg zu laufen, und ich gab mich der Hoffnung hin, dass er und seine »Ma« vielleicht tatsächlich schon abgereist wären.

Als ich jedoch am Abend desselben Tages den Goldtopf betrat, saß er schon da, als hätte er auf mich gewartet. Er saß auf _meinem_ Stammplatz. Kaum dass er meiner gewahr wurde, winkte er mir auch schon und rief lautstark meinen Namen quer durch die noch relative leere Gaststube. Was blieb mir schon übrig? Ich fügte mich vorläufig in mein Schicksal. Wenigstens war Seamus noch beim Bier und noch nicht bei Whiskey angekommen. Er bestellte, ohne mich zu fragen, bei der Bedienung Bier und Brotzeit für mich, als wäre das selbstverständlich und wir die besten Freunde.

Dann fragte er mich noch weiter und schon wieder darüber aus, wie es den anderen ginge, was Harry und Ron so trieben, ob ich von Dean in letzter Zeit gehört hätte und so weiter. Zum Teil waren es die gleichen Fragen, die er schon gestern gestellt hatte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er die Antworten wegen seines gestrigen Deliriums schon wieder vergessen hatte oder ob er nur Konversation machen wollte. Endlich brachte das Mädchen mein Abendessen, wurde von Seamus mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern begrüßt und mit dem Auftrag, ihm noch ein Bier zu bringen, wieder weggeschickt – nicht ohne einen zweiten Klaps mitzunehmen.

Wenigstens verschaffte mir das Essen einen Vorwand, nicht mehr so ausführlich auf Seamus' Fragen antworten zu müssen. Außerdem hörte er kurzzeitig damit auf, sich eine Zigarette nach der anderen anzustecken. Umso gesprächiger wurde er allerdings. Ich beschränkte mich nur noch auf Nicken, Kopfschütteln und unverbindliches Räuspern. Seamus schien damit aber vollauf zufrieden. Ich hatte sowieso den Eindruck, dass er lieber redete als zuhörte. Und am liebsten hörte er sich wohl, wie eh und je, selbst beim Reden zu. Noch ehe ich mit meinem Abendessen fertig war, war er wieder bei seinem gestrigen Lieblingsthema angekommen: Seamus Finnigan und sein Leben.

Ich hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, als er mir erneut die Geschichte seiner Scheidung erzählte, gab hin und wieder ein mitfühlendes Geräusch von mir und verzichtete diesmal darauf, den Versuch zu unternehmen, selbst etwas Substanzielles zu der einseitigen Konversation beizusteuern. Ich kam mir vor wie in einem schlechten Film, in dem sich Déjà-vu auf Déjà-vu häufte und die Handlung so langweilig und vorhersehbar war, als hätte man es mit dem dritten Remake eines Klassikers zu tun. Ich ließ mir absichtlich viel Zeit mit meinem Bier. Die letzten Schlucke schmeckten schon reichlich schal, aber es half trotzdem nichts: Irgendwann war es zu Ende.

Es war unvermeidlich wie eine Zaubertrankexplosion. Kaum hatte die falsche Zutat meine Hände verlassen, und noch bevor sie wirklich im Kessel untergegangen war, wusste ich, was kommen würde. Seamus bestellte eine Flasche und zwei Gläser. Ich versuchte natürlich, mich unter einem Vorwand davonzumachen, aber er hielt mich fest, sagte, ein Gläschen hätte noch niemandem geschadet und ich solle kein Spielverderber sein, schließlich wäre ein zufälliges Aufeinandertreffen nach zwanzig Jahren doch wohl Grund genug für eine kleine Wiedersehensfeier.

Mir blieb nur ein tröstender Gedanke: Heute schien ihm die Zunge schon schwer zu sein, bevor er sich dem Feuerwhiskey zuwandte. Vielleicht konnte ich mich diesmal früher abseilen als gestern und musste nicht bis zum bitteren Ende ausharren. Diese Hoffnung schien gar nicht so unbegründet. Als die unvermeidlichen Musiker ihren Instrumenten die ersten Töne entlockten, war Seamus bereits jenseits von Gut und Böse. Er arbeitete zwar immer noch an der ersten Flasche, aber anscheinend hatte er vorher schon kräftig mit Bier vorgearbeitet. Ich hatte jedenfalls wieder nur zwei halbvolle Gläschen Whiskey intus, was mir allerdings auch genügte, um mich ziemlich angeheitert zu fühlen.

Nach dem dritten Lied, während einer dieser traurigen irischen Balladen, erwischte es Seamus dann, und er schlief einfach am Tisch ein, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt, die er als Kopfkissen benützte. Ich wollte gerade aufstehen und mich unauffällig aus dem Staub machen, als die Kellnerin, die es sonst nie sonderlich eilig hatte, plötzlich wie aus dem Boden gewachsen neben dem Tisch auftauchte und die Rechnung präsentierte. Der Betrag wies deutlich darauf hin, dass Seamus schon wesentlich länger hier gesessen war und sich schon eine ganze Weile, bevor ich mich gezwungenermaßen zu ihm gesetzt hatte, allein hatte zulaufen lassen. Es ging mir nicht um ein paar Galleonen, sondern ums Prinzip. Ich zahlte trotzdem eilig den vollen Betrag, damit ich mich endlich absetzen konnte. Das Mädchen aber warf mir einen seltsamen Blick zu und ruckte mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Seamus, als wollte sie, dass ich seinetwegen irgendetwas unternähme.

Ich seufzte, innerlich meine Gutmütigkeit verfluchend. »Zimmernummer?«, fragte ich sie, recht barsch und unfreundlich wahrscheinlich, aber ich hatte langsam die Nase voll. Auf gar keinen Fall würde ich ihn wieder auf _mein_ Zimmer schleppen und noch eine ungemütliche Nacht auf dem Sofa verbringen. Die Kellnerin starrte mich an, als wäre ich nicht ganz bei Sinnen. »Wie ist seine Zimmernummer?«, wiederholte ich ungeduldig.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. »Er hat kein Zimmer bei uns«, schrie sie mir dann durch den Kneipenlärm ins Ohr. »Nur bis heute Morgen reserviert. Ist schon wieder vergeben!« Sie zuckte noch mit den Achseln, als sie meinen überraschten und wohl auch etwas hilflosen Blick sah, war dann aber gleich darauf in den Tiefen der Gaststube zwischen den dichten Tabakschwaden verschwunden. Ich starrte auf den lichten Hinterkopf mit der runden kahlen Stelle hinunter und auf die ganze traurige, zusammengesackte Gestalt meines ehemaligen Mitgryffindors Seamus Finnigan, und die Versuchung war groß. Wer konnte es mir übelnehmen, wenn ich ihn einfach hier sitzenließ? Sollten ihn doch die Wirtsleute zur Sperrstunde auf die Straße setzen. Seamus ging mich doch wirklich nichts an.

Zu den Klängen und dem Grölen von »Tell Me Ma«, was ich als den üblichen höhnischen Kommentar des Schicksals wertete, das sich über mich lustig machen wollte – mich wunderte nur, dass die Musiker nicht »Finnegan's Wake« spielten –, zog und zerrte ich Seamus schließlich die steilen Stiegen hoch, die zu den Fremdenzimmern führten. Habe ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass dieser Abend einer einzigen Abfolge von Déjà-vus glich?

Zum Glück wurde er auf den Stufen wieder etwas wacher, sonst weiß ich nicht, ob wir es heil nach oben geschafft hätten. Ich nahm mir fest vor, dass heute Nacht er es sein würde, der auf dem kleinen Sofa schlafen und sich einen steifen Nacken zuziehen würde.

Leider war es mit dem Überwinden der Treppenstufen noch nicht getan. Ich schleppte und zerrte Seamus weiter, der allerdings immer munterer zu werden schien, je weiter wir uns meinem rettenden Zimmer näherten. Er begann, sich gegen meine Hilfe zu wehren, was kein kleines Problem war. Trotz seines Zustands war er immer noch einen vollen Kopf größer als ich – und um einiges schwerer. Dann fing er auch noch an, unverständliches Zeug daherzubrabbeln.

»Ho, Nelvv'llll!«, brachte er schließlich einigermaßen verständlich heraus, als wir gerade vor meiner Zimmertür angekommen waren. Damit ich aufsperren konnte, musste ich ihn einen Augenblick loslassen. Er benutzte diese Gelegenheit, um sich wie ein trotziges Kind auf den Boden zu setzen. »Wart mal, Nev'll!«

Ich schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, sondern versuchte weiter, das Zimmer aufzusperren, was gar nicht so einfach war, während jemand nach meinem Arm grapschte und an meinen Beinen zog. Schließlich schafften wir es beide gleichzeitig. Ich drehte endlich den Schlüssel herum, und Seamus zerrte an mir und brachte mich im selben Moment so sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht, dass ich mich unfreiwillig neben ihm mit einem hörbaren Plumpsen auf den Boden setzte.

Seamus schien das irre komisch zu finden, den er brach minutenlang in ungehemmtes Gelächter aus, während ich mein schmerzendes Steißbein rieb. Er sagte etwas, was ich wegen seines Lallens erst beim zweiten Mal verstand. »… Longbottom fällt auf breiten Arsch … der Daily Prophet berichtet: Longbottom fällt auf breiten Arsch …« Er wollte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen. Anscheinend hielt er das für den besten Witz seit Erfindung von _Rictusempra_. Ich nicht.

Ich riss mich los, stand auf und wollte über ihn hinweg in mein Zimmer steigen, aber er erwischte mich an der Robe und hätte mich fast wieder zu Boden gezogen. Er gackerte und gluckste immer noch, während er versuchte, sich an mir hochzuziehen. In der Hoffnung, die Sache etwas abzukürzen, half ich ihm wieder auf die Beine. Er dankte es mir, indem er sich so an meiner Robe festklammerte, dass er mich und sich bei seinem nächsten Heiterkeitsausbruch wieder fast zu Boden gerissen hätte. Ich schaffte es schließlich, mit einiger Mühe, ihn einigermaßen sicher an die Wand zu lehnen. Er beruhigte sich etwas, ließ mich allerdings immer noch nicht los.

»Tschullige, Nev«, brabbelte er. »Bin ich …«, ein Schluckauf unterbrach ihn, »… sooo'n breiter Arsch …«, wieder ein Hicksen, »Geeenau … 's binnich!« Dann gluckste er wieder los.

»Seamus«, versuchte ich ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, »wir müssen in das Zimmer da! Drinnen kannst du dich dann hinlegen!«

»Nev …«, sagte er und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. »Hast du Lust, Nev?« Wieder hickste er heftig. »He, Nev …?«

Ich wollte ihn fragen, was er damit meinte, obwohl es mich gar nicht wirklich interessierte. Ich wollte nur noch in mein Bett, und was Seamus Finnigan für Probleme hatte, war mir inzwischen herzlich egal.

Aber da wiederholte er seine Frage mit tief verstellter, übertrieben anzüglicher Bassstimme: »Wie wärs, Nev'll …?« Das allein hätte mich kalt gelassen, aber da war plötzlich eine Hand, die mir in den Schritt fasste. Seamus grinste zwar, nur unterbrochen von einem weiteren Hicksen, aber er wirkte mit einem Mal fast nüchtern. Ich meine, gut, er schwankte noch ziemlich, aber jedenfalls sah er mir direkt in die Augen und artikulierte sogar einigermaßen klar, als er zum dritten Mal, jetzt aber wieder mit normaler, nur leicht schwerfälliger Aussprache, fragte »Wir zwei, Nev? Häh, wie wärs?«, und mir eine Art ungeschickten feuchten Schmatz auf die Lippen gab, der nach Rauch und Whiskey schmeckte.

Im Nachhinein möchte ich für mich in Anspruch nehmen, dass ich selbst nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war – immerhin hatte ich auch ein Bier und zwei fast volle Gläser Feuerwhiskey intus –, und außerdem vielleicht _per se_ nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig. Es war womöglich eine Art verantwortungslose Ferienstimmung, die von mir Besitz ergriff. Oder es war doch einfach die Tatsache, dass ich seit einem Jahr mit niemand anderem als meiner eigenen Hand – und dem ein oder anderen verwandelten länglichen Gemüse – Sex gehabt hatte. Nichts davon entschuldigt das, was weiter passierte, aber sind doch mildernde Umstände, die ich zu meiner Verteidigung anführen möchte. Ich vergreife mich im Allgemeinen nicht an Betrunkenen.

Anstatt also seine Hand wegzuschieben, Seamus' Weichteile Bekanntschaft mit meinem Knie machen zu lassen und ihn dann schmerzgekrümmt auf dem Gang liegen zu lassen, wie es das einzig Richtige gewesen wäre, stolperte ich mit ihm in mein Zimmer. Er gluckste noch immer und schien das Ganze für einen Riesenspaß zu halten. Sogar noch, als ich ihn auszog, was gar nicht so einfach war, obwohl oder vielleicht auch _weil_ er mithelfen wollte. Er fand es auch noch ziemlich lustig, als ich seinen nackten Körper schließlich von Kopf bis Fuß in Augenschein nahm, warf sich sogar in die betrunkene Variante einer sexy Pose, die ich aber eher unbeholfen als anregend fand.

Er war nicht allzu schlecht gebaut, trotz seines Bäuchleins. Er war nicht muskulös, aber auch nicht verfettet. Sein Schwänzchen war im Moment nicht besonders beeindruckend. Es war schlaff, in diesem Zustand nicht viel größer als seine Hoden und verschwand fast im Dickicht seiner hellen Schamhaare. Natürlich war Seamus nicht rasiert. Daraus konnte ich ihm schlecht einen Vorwurf machen, da ich mich selbst auch schon eine Weile nicht mehr rasiert hatte. Nächste Woche hatte ich in Erwägung gezogen, Hannah in London zu besuchen und ein paar Tage lang Soho unsicher zu machen, aber für die Zeit der Ausstellung hatte ich nicht mit Sex gerechnet.

Seamus hörte mit dem Herumalbern auf und auch sein angeheitertes Kichern ließ nach und wurde leiser, als auch ich meine Robe ablegte und dann nackt vor ihm stand. Als ich mein Lieblingsgleitgel und ein paar Kondome aus dem Bad holte – nicht dass ich damit gerechnet hätte, sie während der vier Ausstellungswochen zu brauchen, wie gesagt, aber ich hatte immer einen Vorrat in meinem Toilettenbeutel –, änderte sich das ein wenig. Er wurde nicht schlagartig nüchtern, das auf keinen Fall, aber er schien wieder einigermaßen zu Sinnen zu kommen. Jedenfalls wirkte er plötzlich nicht mehr so überzeugt, und sein Schluckauf war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen.

»Äh, Nev, vielleicht ist das –« Vielleicht wollte er doch noch einen Rückzieher machen, aber darauf hatte ich jetzt bestimmt keine »Lust« mehr. _Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen, Seamus Finnigan_, sagte eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Und ich fand, dass sie ganz recht hatte, und unterbrach seine möglichen Einwände, in dem ich seinen Kopf zu mir herunterzog und ihn küsste. Kein guter Einfall. Als würde man Whiskey aus einem Aschenbecher trinken. Aber es machte mir nicht viel aus. Ich hatte auch vorher schon Betrunkene, Raucher und betrunkene Raucher geküsst. Es war nur eine Weile her und meine Zunge den Geschmack nicht mehr gewöhnt.

»Du darfst anfangen«, raunte ich ihm ins Ohr, wo ich es schon einmal auf Höhe meiner Lippen hatte. Vielleicht würde ihn das etwas ruhiger machen, so hoffte ich. Ich legte mich auf rücklings auf mein schmales Bett und begann damit, großzügig Gel zwischen meinen Beinen zu verteilen. Dann noch etwas mehr direkt auf meinen Anus und mit zwei Fingern hinterher. Ich hob die Hüften an und fingerte weiter an meinem Loch herum, so dass Seamus es genau sehen konnte. Keine schlechte Taktik, wie sich herausstellte. Sein halbsteifer Schwanz wuchs schnell, und er schaffte es sogar ohne meine Hilfe, sich das Kondom überzuziehen, womit ich eigentlich nicht gerechnet hatte.

Ich ließ von meinem Loch ab, setzte mich auf und fasste mit meiner glitschigen Hand nach seinem Penis. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Er wurde sehr schnell richtig steif und hart und gleichzeitig konnte ich noch etwas Gleitgel auf ihm verteilen. Insgesamt konnte Seamus ein recht nettes Exemplar sein Eigen nennen. Sein Schwanz war jedenfalls ein wenig länger und dicker als meiner. Allerdings war seiner ein kleines bisschen nach rechts gebogen, nicht übermäßig, aber es fiel doch auf, wenn man ihn in der Hand hielt.

Seamus schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie es weitergehen sollte. »Willst du, äh, dich nicht, na ja, … umdrehen?«, fragte er beinahe schüchtern. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte er ja schon einmal mit seiner – oder einer – Frau Analverkehr ausprobiert, aber ich hatte etwas andere Vorlieben. Ich hatte es zwar auch in Hündchenstellung schon ein paar Mal getan – von beiden Seiten –, aber ich zog es vor, beim Sex jemandem in die Augen sehen zu können. Eine Marotte vielleicht, und für ein erstes Mal wäre die Hündchenstellung wohl auch einfacher gewesen, aber mir machte es anders herum wesentlich mehr Spaß.

Ich zog ihn zu mir her, an den Bettrand, zwischen meine Beine, rollte mich auf den Rücken und legte meine Unterschenkel auf seinen Schultern ab. Er schien das Prinzip zu begreifen, und nach einigen Fehlversuchen gelang es mir, ihn an die richtige Stelle zu dirigieren. Das Eindringen war nicht allzu unangenehm. Er war fast ein wenig zaghaft, hatte ich den Eindruck. Vielleicht hatte er doch noch nie Analverkehr gehabt, vielleicht wollte er auch bloß vorsichtig sein.

»Gut so, Seamus«, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, falls er immer noch Bedenken haben sollte. Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. »Fick mich.«

Er ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sein Rhythmus war für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu schnell, und ich versuchte, ihn mit leichtem Druck meiner Schenkel zu bremsen, aber er schien es eher noch als Antrieb zu verstehen. Sehr lange würde er so ein Tempo nicht halten können. Aber er war mit Begeisterung bei der Sache, das musste man Seamus lassen. Nicht aggressiv oder rabiat, »enthusiastisch« schien mir tatsächlich das beste Wort. Trotzdem störte mich etwas an der Art, wie er fickte. Er hatte die Augen zu engen Schlitzen zusammengepresst, beinahe schon geschlossen. Kurzatmig, völlig konzentriert, aber nur auf sich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich für ihn gar nicht existierte. Für Seamus schien es in diesem Moment nichts zu geben als seinen Schwanz und das Loch, das er gerade vögelte. Ich zog es doch vor, wenn derjenige, der mich gerade fickte, wenigstens Kenntnis von meiner Anwesenheit nahm.

Natürlich mochte es an seiner Unsicherheit liegen, aber er machte inzwischen nicht mehr den Eindruck, als würde ihn irgendetwas an der Situation verunsichern. Er keuchte heftig, hatte die Augen geschlossen, hatte seinen Rhythmus gefunden, war völlig gelöst – und ganz allein auf sich konzentriert. Ich hatte kaum Zweifel, dass er eine Frau beim Sex ganz genauso behandelt hätte – als bloßes Loch. Womöglich als Loch mit Brüsten, an denen man ein bisschen herumspielen konnte, im Wesentlichen aber doch als Loch.

Ich starrte auf seinen vor- und zurückschwingenden Bauch und wartete – zunehmend missgelaunt –, dass er fertig würde. Er ließ mich nicht allzu lange warten. Sein Keuchen setzte plötzlich aus, er atmete tief ein und sein Gesicht nahm einen schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck an, als er sich verkrampfte und zuckend in mir kam.

Es dauerte noch mehrere Sekunden, bis er die Augen wieder öffnete, schluckte, sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr und mich dann angrinste. Vielleicht war er auch noch stolz auf seine Leistung. Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht, sondern deutete mit einem Rucken meines Kopfes an, dass er aus mir raus und von mir runter sollte. Er zog seinen Schwanz langsam und vorsichtig heraus, aber ich war nach seiner Vorstellung von eben schon dankbar, dass er nicht das Kondom in mir vergaß. Ich war tatsächlich schon wieder leicht angepisst von Seamus Finnigan. Es wurde allmählich zu einem Dauerzustand.

Aber meine Devise war seit langem: Geh mit gutem Beispiel voran, und wenn dir dann immer noch niemand folgt, geh allein weiter. Kein besonders einfallsreiches oder überzeugendes Motto, aber im Kern hatte ich mich den größten Teil meines Lebens danach gerichtet – und die Male, wo ich es nicht getan hatte, hatte ich es später bereut.

Seamus nestelte noch an seinem Kondom herum, in dessen Ende sich anscheinend ein paar Schamhaare verfangen hatten, als ich ihn mit einem kleinen Schubs wieder aufs Bett zurück stieß. Ich zog ihm kurzerhand selbst das Kondom ab, machte einen Knoten hinein und ließ es neben das Bett fallen. Nun konnte der lustige Teil des Abends beginnen.

Seamus machte große Augen, als ich ihm sagte, er solle seinen Hintern hochkriegen, und ihm das Kissen unter die Hüften schob. Es war recht flach und ich holte noch eines der Sofakissen, um ihn etwas höher zu lagern. Als ich das Gleitgel wieder hervorholte, seine Beine etwas anhob und einen großen Klecks auf seine Afteröffnung klatschte, stieß er ein leises Geräusch aus, das sich verdächtig nach einem Quieken anhörte. Aber vielleicht war er auch nur überrascht; das Gel war nicht vorgewärmt und daher ein bisschen kalt. Jedenfalls ließ ich mir – und Seamus – danach mehr Zeit. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden entjungfert, und bei ihm konnte ich mir nicht einmal sicher sein, dass er schon jemals _irgendetwas_ in seinem Hintern stecken gehabt hatte – und wäre es nur verwandeltes Gemüse gewesen. Ich verstrich das Gleitgel rings um seine Rosette und drückte leicht mit einem Finger auf das eigentliche Loch. Wegen der Gartenarbeit waren meine Fingernägel sowieso immer ganz kurz geschnitten, was auch bei dieser Art von manueller Betätigung vorteilhaft war. Ich versenkte meinen Zeigefinger ganz allmählich in Seamus' Anus. Seine Gesichtszüge spiegelten keine Begeisterung wider, aber waren auch nicht schmerzverzerrt. Ängstlich, ja, aber das war wohl nicht anders zu erwarten. Ein bisschen Angst ist bei jedem ersten Mal dabei.

Als ich weitermachte und diesmal den Mittelfinger hinzunahm, war ihm das Unbehagen wesentlich deutlicher anzumerken. Ich ließ ihm wieder ein paar Minuten Zeit, und schließlich entspannte er sich einigermaßen. Erst dann begann ich, meine Hand und die Finger vorsichtig zu drehen und etwas tiefer vorzudringen. Er zog plötzlich scharf und hörbar die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, und ich hörte sofort auf. Ich nahm noch einmal etwas von dem Gel und begann alles von vorne. Beim zweiten Mal blieb Seamus gefasster. Er wirkte langsam etwas ruhiger, wenn auch nicht so entspannt, wie er es hätte sein sollen. Schließlich aber meinte ich, ihn so gut vorbereitet zu haben, wie ich konnte.

Ich nahm mir ein Kondom, sorgte mit einigen kräftigen Wichsbewegungen dafür, dass mein Schwanz wieder einigermaßen hart wurde, und zog es über. Ich verteilte auch darauf eine ordentliche Menge Gleitgel und wandte mich dann wieder Seamus zu, der wie ein Häufchen Elend dalag und zu mir herübersah.

»Keine Angst«, sagte ich zu ihm. »Ich bin vorsichtig.« Ich kniete mich zuerst aufs Bett und hob seine Beine auf meine Schultern. Dann stützte ich mich mit ausgestreckten Armen ab, die Hände neben seinem Kopf. »Es wird nicht wehtun«, log ich ihn an. »Ein kleines bisschen höchstens, aber du bist doch ein mutiger Gryffindor, oder?«, setzte ich dann spöttisch hinzu.

Ich weiß nicht, was mich in diesem Moment dazu brachte, ihm das zu sagen. Es zeigte auch keine große Wirkung bei Seamus. Ich ließ mich ganz langsam auf ihn hinuntersinken, aber es klappte trotz aller Vorsicht nicht beim ersten Mal. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich inzwischen wieder zu sehr verkrampft. Ich musste mit einer Hand nachhelfen. Ganz allmählich, beinahe millimeterweise, drang ich in ihn ein. Es schien ewig zu dauern, und ihm war das Unbehagen deutlich anzusehen. Er atmete stoßweise und schnitt bei jeder meiner Bewegungen eine Grimasse. Als ich in ihn eingedrungen war, wartete ich, aber er brauchte wieder eine ganze Weile, bis er sich etwas entspannte.

Ich strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der schweißglänzenden Stirn, fuhr mit meinem Zeigefinger über seinen Nasenrücken und die Konturen seiner rot gefleckten Wangen nach, glitt mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen und ließ dann meine Hand über seine Brust streicheln, alles in der Hoffnung, ihn etwas abzulenken und zu lockerer zu machen. Es klappte erstaunlich gut. Ich ließ meine Hände über sein rundliches Bäuchlein wandern und versenkt das erste Glied meine Zeigfingers in seinem Bauchnabel.

Während ich meinen Zeigefinger mit und in seinem Bauchnabel spielen ließ, begann ich mich langsam zu bewegen. Nur ein kleines bisschen vor und dann ein kleines bisschen zurück. Eine kleine Pause. Wiederholen. Seamus grunzte etwas, schien sich aber mit dem Rhythmus wenn schon nicht anzufreunden, so doch abzufinden. Als meine Hand noch tiefer wanderte und sich mit seinem erschlafften Glied zu beschäftigen begann, wurde er noch etwas zutraulicher. Ich war ziemlich überrascht, dass er so schnell wieder einen hochbekam, obwohl er doch vor kurzem erst einen Orgasmus gehabt hatte – und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit noch immer stockbetrunken war.

Der Arm, mit dem ich mich noch immer abstützte, ermüdete langsam. Ich wechselte die Seiten und fuhr dann mit der Linken fort, Seamus' Schwanz im Gegenrhythmus zu meinen Stößen zu bearbeiten. Genauso gemächlich und ausdauernd, wie ich ihn fickte. Anfangs zumindest.

Mittlerweile hatte Seamus seine Augen wieder geschlossen. Ich starrte auf ihn hinunter und fragte mich plötzlich, was ich da eigentlich tat. Ich versuchte in dem Gesicht unter mir den Jungen aus meinem Schlafsaal wiederzuerkennen. Da war etwas, nur eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit, aber sie reichte mir. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir in diesem Augenblick passierte. Vielleicht hatte ich einfach einen kurzzeitigen Aussetzer, bin für ein paar Minuten durchgedreht, auf jeden Fall war da plötzlich nicht mehr dieser Mann mittleren Alters mit dem Bauchansatz und dem schütter werdenden Haar, sondern das da unter mir war der Angeber Seamus Finnigan aus meinem Schlafsaal. Und ich, der kleine Neville Longbottom, fickte ihn.

Ich fickte nicht nur Seamus Finnigan, ich begann meine Kindheit zu ficken, meine Pubertät, all die kleinen Demütigungen und Kränkungen. Ich fickte Seamus, danach Dean, Ron und schließlich Harry, und als ich mit dem Gryffindor-Schlafsaal durch war, fickte ich Stephen Cornfoot, den ersten Jungen, in den ich ernsthaft verliebt gewesen war, und der mich niemals eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, und ich fickte Wayne Hopkins, der zwar immer nett zu mir gewesen war, fast so etwas wie ein Freund gewesen war, und mich dennoch hatte abblitzen lassen, bloß weil er angeblich nicht schwul war, was für eine Ausrede. All diese Leute und noch mehr und meine versammelten Kindheits- und Teenagererinnerungen fickte ich mit einer Lust, wie ich sie selten zuvor verspürt hatte. Es war etwas Perverses daran, aber irgendwie war Seamus Finnigan zu einer Verkörperung von etwas geworden, dass es wirklich verdiente, so hart und ausdauernd gefickt zu werden, bis es zu schreien anfing.

Seamus musste letzten Endes nicht schreien, um mich wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Ich hörte, wie er durch sein Grunzen hindurch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht meinen Namen sagte, und schaltete einen Gang zurück. Aber er sah mich immer noch nicht an und hielt weiter die Augen geschlossen.

Gleich darauf rief er noch einmal meinen Namen, und ich hatte schon Angst, ich hätte ihm ernsthaft wehgetan, aber er sog wieder heftig die Luft ein und verwandelte sein Gesicht in die Grimasse, die ich schon kannte. Ich hatte zwar meine Stöße etwas verlangsamt, ihn jedoch, ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen, mit aller Kraft weitergewichst. Pumpend entlud sich sein Schwanz auf seinen Bauch, nicht sehr ergiebig, nur ein paar Tropfen, die kaum der Mühe wert gewesen waren. Es ärgerte mich, dass er mich noch nicht einmal jetzt ansah und noch immer die Augen fest geschlossen hielt. Und wieder sah ich den Jungen aus meinem Schlafsaal, den Seamus Finnigan, der er vor über zwanzig Jahren gewesen war.

Ich zog meinen Schwanz aus Seamus und auch gleich das Kondom herunter. Ich tat etwas, was ich normalerweise nie tat – und auch nicht besonders schätzte, wenn man es mit mir machte. Ich kletterte über Seamus' Bauch, setzte mich auf seine Brust und rubbelte meinen Schwanz direkt vor seinen Augen weiter, nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Dieses Mal sah er mich an. Ich glaube nicht, dass er verstand, was ich da machte. Und auf eine gewisse Weise verstand ich es in diesem Moment wohl selbst nicht. Jedenfalls versenkte ich mich in seinen grünen Augen, versuchte ihn niederzustarren, noch einmal Seamus Finnigan in seinem Blick zu sehen, aber dann kam ich schon, und er blinzelte natürlich. Mein Sperma traf vor allem neben seinen Kopf und klebten zum großen Teil auch in seinen Haaren, aber ein paar Tropfen Samenflüssigkeit landeten auch auf seiner Stirn und seiner Wange, direkt unter seinem rechten Auge.

Es war, als erwachte ich aus einem Traum. Kein Alptraum, aber auch kein schöner Traum. Surreal. Ich war verwirrt, denn immer noch waren da zwei Impulse in mir, die mich in zwei verschiedene Richtungen zerren wollten. Ich sah wieder auf Seamus hinunter und lächelte ihn an. Hoffentlich hatte er wenigstens gesehen, dass es absolut keinen Grund gab, beim Orgasmus Grimassen zu schneiden. Ich überlegte einen Moment, dann küsste ich ihm die Spermaspuren von der Stirn und von der Wange. Ich war versucht, ihn den Geschmack meines Spermas von meiner Zunge kosten zu lassen, aber gab ihm dann doch nur einen relativ trockenen Kuss auf die geschlossenen Lippen. Irgendwo in mir hatte der nette Neville, wie so oft, den Sieg davongetragen.

Ich stieg von Seamus' Brust herunter, rollte mich halb vom Bett, hob die beiden Kondome auf und verschwand im Bad. Zuallererst entsorgte ich die beiden Kondome ins Klo und spuckte die Samen-Speichel-Mischung aus meinem Mund hinterher. Wo ich schon da war, versucht ich auch gleich noch zu pissen, aber mein Penis war noch zu steif, und ich musste warten, bis es endlich lief.

Ich benutzt einen Waschlappen, um mir provisorisch die Reste des Gleitgels vom Hintern zu waschen, schlüpfte in eine Pyjamahose, wusch mir noch die Hände, rubbelte flüchtig mit einem Handtuch durch meine verklebten, schweißnassen Haare und gurgelte mit einem speziellen Kräutersud, um endlich den bitter-salzigen Spermageschmack in meinem Mund loszuwerden. Ich stellte noch ein Glas mit Mundspülung für Seamus ans Waschbecken und kehrte ins Zimmer zurück.

Seamus schien schon halb eingeschlafen. Ich musste ihn wachrütteln. »Seamus! Bad!«, versuchte ich ihn zu überzeugen, dass er sich vielleicht noch einmal aufraffen sollte. Aber erst, als ich mit meiner Argumentation bei »Pissen!« angelangt war, setzte er sich auf, erhob sich schwankend und wankte unsicher ins Bad. Ich hörte Plätschern im Klo – und später glücklicherweise auch noch Gurgelgeräusche –, während ich in meinem Kleiderhaufen nach meinem Zauberstab suchte. Als ich ihn gefunden hatte, versuchte ich mich an ein paar Säuberungszaubern, um die gröbsten Gel- und Spermaflecken aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Dann überfielen mich meine Mutterinstinkte und ich kramte eine saubere Pyjamahose aus dem Schrank. Meine permanenten Verwandlungszauber hatten die dumme Angewohnheit, im Lauf der Zeit etwas nachzulassen – was Sinn und Zweck permanenter Verwandlungen praktisch _ad absurdum_ führte. Ich machte trotzdem eine meiner Pyjamahosen etwas weiter und länger. Einen Tag würde es mindestens halten, und die Gefahr, dass sie über Nacht an Seamus einschrumpften, war nahezu null.

Als mein »Gast« sich wieder aus dem Bad schleppte, fing ich ihn ab und half ihm ein Bein nach dem anderen in die Stoffhose zu stecken, während er sich an mir abstützte, um nicht hinzufallen. Nachdem ich Seamus so einigermaßen versorgt hatte, ließ ich mich ins Bett fallen. Er kam hinterher und legte einen Arm um mich.

»Nev …?«, fragte er noch, aber ich brummte nur, als würde ich schon schlafen. Er küsste mich auf die Schulter und ich spürte seinen Atem im Nacken, was mir nicht einmal unangenehm war. Er hatte anscheinend tatsächlich die Mundspülung im Bad benützt. Trotzdem: Ich war inzwischen zu der späten Einsicht gelangt, dass diese Nacht ein Riesenfehler gewesen war. Und morgen würde es erst richtig schlimm werden, wenn Seamus wieder nüchtern war und ihm bewusst werden würde, was sich heute Nacht hier abgespielt hatte. Das Ergebnis war vorhersehbar. Morgen früh würde zu einem Alptraum werden.

* * *


	3. Old Songs And Old Stories

* * *

**3****. ****Old Songs And Old Stories****  
**(Kiss Me, I'm Irish – Gaelic Storm)

* * *

Und – beim Gehörnten! – es wurde ein Alptraum. Allerdings hatte Seamus damit weniger zu tun, als ich erwartet hatte – nämlich nichts.

Lautes Hämmern an der Zimmertür weckte mich auf. Ich blinzelte verschlafen und etwas desorientiert. Neben mir lag jemand und schnarchte. Ich brauchte eine Sekunde, um mich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht zu erinnern. Meine Kammer wurde nur vom ersten bläulich-blassen Schimmer der Morgendämmerung erhellt. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, aber irgendjemand klopfte wie wild an meine Zimmertür. Ich kam gar nicht dazu, aufzustehen und mir etwas anzuziehen, um die Tür aufzumachen und zu fragen, was denn zur Hölle los sei, da wurde die Tür einfach aufgestoßen, und plötzlich standen drei irische Auroren in meinem Zimmer. Ich hatte gestern offensichtlich vergessen, die Zimmertür abzuschließen, was sich jetzt rächte. Ich saß wie gelähmt im Bett und starrte sprachlos die drei Männer an, die in mein Zimmer gestürmt waren. Was wollten Auroren hier? Offenbar hatten es die Ordnungshüter sehr eilig, oder wir brauchten ihnen einfach zu lange, jedenfalls zerrten sie Seamus und mich aus dem Bett.

»Longbottom?«, schnauzte uns einer an. Offensichtlich waren sie also auf der Suche nach mir, was nun wirklich eine Überraschung war. Mir war nicht bewusst, was ich mit irischen Auroren zu tun schaffen haben sollte. Seamus rührte sich nicht und starrt die drei Leute nur verwirrt an.

»Das bin ich«, meldete ich mich zu Wort. Ich hoffte, dass meine Stimme nicht so zittrig und eingeschüchtert klang, wie ich mich momentan fühlte.

»Ziehen Sie sich an!«, kam der knappe Befehl.

»Was ist denn los?«, fragte ich, während ich eine frische Robe aus dem Schrank holte.

»Es ist in ein Gewächshaus eingebrochen worden.«

Es traf mich wie ein Schlag. Alles andere trat sofort in den Hintergrund. Die Geschichte mit Seamus schien mit einem Mal lächerlich unwichtig. Ich dachte nur noch an meine Orchidee, meine _Amaphylia aterrima_. Es durfte ihr einfach nichts passiert sein. Es konnte, durfte einfach nicht …

»Was ist mir ihr?«, fragte ich, immer noch unter Schock. »Wie geht es ihr?«

»Woher wissen Sie, dass es eine Frau war?«, blaffte mich einer der Auroren an, anscheinend der Anführer, wenn ich mich mit den irischen Rangabzeichen auf seiner grün-gelben Robe auch nicht auskannte.

Ich war verwirrt. »Welche Frau?« Ich begriff in diesem Moment wirklich nicht, wovon der Mann da sprach. »Wie es meiner _Amaphylia_ geht, will ich wissen!«

»Wie bitte?«

»Was heißt hier ›Wie bitte‹?« Die Begriffsstutzigkeit dieser Männer würde mich noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. »Wie es meiner Orchidee geht, will ich wissen! Ist sie gestohlen worden?«, fragte ich, mittlerweile reichlich aufgebracht und dementsprechend laut.

Alle drei Auroren starrten mich an, als hätte _ich_ den Verstand verloren.

»Ihrer … Pflanze … geht es gut«, meinte dann einer von ihnen. »Sie erfreut sich bester Gesundheit.« Ich hörte, wie ein anderer Auror »Leider …« sagte, was ihm aber einen zurechtweisenden Blick von ihrem Anführer eintrug.

»Bitte ziehen Sie sich an!«, wiederholte dieser seine Aufforderung, und es klang nicht wirklich nach einer Bitte. »Schnell!«

Das musste er mir nicht zweimal sagen. Ich rannte ins Bad, um mich umzuziehen. Ich war zwar einigermaßen beruhigt, dass meine _Amaphylia_ anscheinend unversehrt war, aber offensichtlich hatte es einen Unfall gegeben. Mir kam wieder in den Sinn, dass irgendjemand vorhin von einer Toten gesprochen hatte. Aber ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.

Als ich wieder aus dem Badezimmer trat, gab der Anführer der Auroren einem seiner Untergebenen ein Zeichen, dass er bleiben solle – vielleicht um Seamus zu verhören? –, und er und der andere eskortierten mich zum Gewächshaus.

Ich fragte auf dem Weg dorthin natürlich, was denn vorgefallen sei, erhielt jedoch nur die Auskunft, dass man das in diesem Stadium der Ermittlungen noch nicht genau sagen könne; deshalb hätte sie mich ja geholt.

Der Eingang des Gewächshauses wurde von zwei Auroren bewacht. Zwei weitere saßen auf einer Bank in der Nähe, einen jungen Mann von vielleicht zwanzig Jährchen zwischen sich, der zusammengesunken dasaß und totenbleich ins Leere starrte. Ich war auf das Schlimmste gefasst, als ich das Gewächshaus betrat.

Ein halbes Dutzend Auroren und drei Gärtner umstanden meine _Amaphylia_. Kiernan, das einzige vertraute Gesicht unter ihnen, versuchte gerade, einen der Auroren davon abzuhalten, mit einem langen Pflanzstock in der Erde unter meiner Orchidee herumzustochern.

Noch bevor ich einschreiten konnte, tauchten die Dornenreihen zweier Ranken wie eine lange Reihe kleiner Haifischflossen aus der Erde auf. Sie legten sich mit zuckenden Windungen um den Stock und rissen ihn dem Auror aus den Händen, während sie ihn schon zerschredderten.

»Banks!«, blaffte der mutmaßliche Oberauror, der mich hergebracht hatte. »Ich hatte doch befohlen zu warten!«

Auch ich war entsetzt über soviel Unvorsichtigkeit und Unvernunft. Kiernan entdeckte mich und kam zu mir.

»Hab ihnen gesagt, dass sie auf Sie warten sollen, Mr. Longbottom«, sagte er, »aber sie wollten nicht auf mich hören.« Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Ich nickte nur und wandte mich meinem Liebling zu. Das Bild, das sich mir bot, sprach für sich selbst. Der Boden unter den Schirmblättern meiner _Amaphylia aterrima_ war großflächig mit Fleischbröckchen, hellen Knochensplittern und bunten Stofffetzen durchsetzt. Es hatte sich bereits ein Hexenring gebildet. Er hatte einen Durchmesser von fast einem halben Meter und war dicht mit den schwarzglänzenden, skurril geformten Fruchtkörpern des Pilzes besetzt. Eindeutig Überdüngung. Die Orchidee hatte ihren Pilz in den letzten Wochen sowieso mit reichlich Nahrung versorgen können, immerhin hatte zweimal täglich eine Fütterung stattgefunden. Und als dann eine nicht unbedeutende Menge an zusätzlicher Nahrung auf einen Schlag angefallen war, war der Pilz wohl zur Fruchtkörperbildung angeregt worden.

Ich hatte im Laufe meines Lebens schon Schlimmeres gesehen, viel Schlimmeres, aber trotzdem spürte ich eine leichte Übelkeit in mir aufkommen. Ich holte tief Luft. Was ein Fehler war. Meine Orchidee hatte über Nacht ihren Duft geändert. Er war lange nicht so herb und streng wie gestern noch, sondern hatte eine süße Note bekommen. Ich hätte am liebsten mit dem Atmen aufgehört, als mir zu Bewusstsein kam, welchem Umstand ich diesen neuen Duft zu verdanken hatte. Es gab so gut wie keinen Zweifel daran, was die _Amaphylia aterrima_ ihrem Pilz da zu verdauen gegeben hatte. Und der Pilz musste schon einige Stunden daran gearbeitet haben, wenn die Blüten die Lockpheromone ihres Dufts bereits dem neuen »Beutetier« angepasst hatten.

Ein Finger tippte auf meine Schulter. »Wir müssen da ran!«, sagte der Auror. »Für unsere Untersuchungen. Tun Sie was!«

Ich hatte noch niemals zuvor vor so vielen Leuten gesungen, aber die Situation ließ wohl nicht zu, dass ich mir über Lampenfieber Sorgen machte. Ich atmete ein paarmal aus und ein, auch wenn mir der Blütenduft kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte, und begann den vierten Gesang von Math und Gwydion anzustimmen: Gwydions Klage.

Im Gegensatz zu dem, was man aufgrund des Namens vielleicht vermuten würde, ist das Lied leider nicht sehr getragen. Ich denke, die Auroren glaubten im ersten Augenblick, ich sei verrückt geworden, als ich die schrill gekreischten Spruchsilben der ersten Strophe intonierte. Ich hörte jedenfalls mit halbem Ohr, wie Kiernan ihnen versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Aber ich musste mich ganz auf die dissonanten Auf und Abs der Melodie konzentrieren, während ich gleichzeitig im Kreis um meine Orchidee herumging. Es war in gewisser Weise Schwerstarbeit. Gwydions Klage ist einer der längeren Gesänge von Math und Gwydion. Kein Durchkommen unter sechs Minuten, und jede einzelne Minute ist anstrengend, nicht nur für die Stimme. Derart mächtige Magie ist immer schwer unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Die Ranken meiner Orchidee reagierten jedoch schnell, wurden träger und hörten auf, die Erde zu durchkämmen, und die schwarzen Blüten schlossen sich ganz langsam. Wahrscheinlich hörte ich mich die meiste Zeit wie eine kreischende _Bean Sidhe_ an, aber schließlich kam das Ende in Sicht – in Hörweite. Schon der erste Durchgang brachte den vollen Erfolg. Meine Orchidee war tief und fest eingeschlafen, die Dornenranken schützend um den Wurzelballen und den zentralen Blütenschaft geschlungen.

Die Auroren waren zögerten, aber als sie sahen, dass mir nichts geschah, als ich zu meiner _Amaphylia_ ging, betraten auch zwei von ihnen das Pflanzbecken, um Proben zu nehmen. Ich vergewisserte mich, dass meine Orchidee alles unbeschädigt überstanden hatte, und wurde dann von dem Oberauror zurückgerufen.

Der Rest dieses Tages verlief genauso unerfreulich, wie er begonnen hatte. Die Auroren hatten in einem der Verwaltungsgebäude der Ausstellungsleitung ein temporäres Hauptquartier eingerichtet. Apparieren konnte man auf dem Gelände ja nicht. Dort wurde ich stundenlang »befragt«. Natürlich »nur als Zeuge«. Diesen Unsinn hatte ich selbst auch schon mehr als einem Verdächtigen weisgemacht, als ich noch Auror gewesen war. Ich sagte ihnen trotzdem alles, was ich wusste, was leider nicht allzu viel war. Ich konnte ihnen lediglich einen Hinweis auf die Zeit geben, zu der die _Amaphylia aterrima_, beziehungsweise ihr Pilzsymbiont, mit der Nahrungsaufnahme begonnen haben musste, nämlich mindestens drei Stunden, bevor sich der Duft geändert hatte. Der magische Pilz zersetzte seine Nahrung zwar schnell, aber ein bisschen Zeit brauchte er doch.

Die irischen Auroren waren nicht sehr zufrieden mit den dürftigen Auskünften, die ich ihnen geben konnte. Sie verhörten mich einfach stundenlang weiter. Anscheinend hatten sie keine echten Anhaltspunkte und griffen nach Strohhalmen. Als ich erwähnte, dass auch ich Auror im Dienste des Britischen Zaubereiministeriums gewesen war, da waren sie nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Ich andererseits war wiederum von ihrem Verhörstil nicht sonderlich beeindruckt und ließ sie das auch spüren, als sie keine Ruhe geben wollten. Als sie dann auch noch Fragen über Seamus stellten – wahrscheinlich wurde er auch irgendwo hier verhört –, da reichte es mir und ich schaltete auf Schweigemodus. Sie versuchten es noch ein paar Stunden weiter, aber es gibt nur wenige Dinge, die die Geduld und Schweigsamkeit so schulen, wie Pflanzen beim Wachsen zuzusehen.

Die Nachricht, dass der Fall geklärt sei und ich gehen könne, kam am frühen Nachmittag und recht unerwartet. Was genau herausgekommen war, wollten die Auroren mir nicht sagen, aber ich müsse mir für die restlichen drei Tage eine andere Bleibe suchen. Auf dem Weg aus dem Gebäude sah ich, wie meine Wirtsleute gerade hineingebracht wurden. Seamus begegnete ich nicht mehr, wofür ich mich der Göttin zu Dank verpflichtet fühlte.

Ich machte mich auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Goldtopf, wo ich abermals auf eine Aurorenwache traf. Sie ließen mich in mein Zimmer und meine Truhe packen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich mich praktisch schon entschieden, noch am selben Tag nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Niemand konnte es mir unter diesen Umständen zum Vorwurf machen, wenn ich vorzeitig abreiste. Die Ausstellung sollte sowieso nur noch bis Sonntag dauern, und heute war Donnerstag. Die drei Tage noch hierzubleiben und sich deswegen auch noch auf die Suche nach einem Zimmer zu begeben, lohnte sich wirklich nicht. Von meinem Balkon aus warf ich einen letzten wehmütigen Blick auf die Weltenesche, schickte dann meine Truhe über das Kaminnetz nach Hogwarts voraus, schulterte mein aufgerolltes Portseil und machte mich auf, auch meine Orchidee wieder zurück nach Hause zu schaffen.

Am Gewächshaus dauerte es einige Zeit und erforderte einige Diskussionen und Rückfragen, bis die Auroren meine _Amaphylia_ endlich freigaben. Ich verabschiedete mich von den Gärtnern, umschlang meine Schöne sorgfältig mit dem Portseil, aktivierte es und stand gleich darauf wieder da, wo ich vor fast vier Wochen aufgebrochen war, auf dem Weg, der von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts führte.

Der Rest meiner Sommerferien verlief wieder angenehmer. Ein paar Tage nach den Vorkommnissen, meine Orchidee hatte die Reise und den Stress unbeschadet überstanden und sich bereits wieder akklimatisiert, stand ein Artikel im _Daily Prophet_, der den Todesfall behandelte, in den meine _Amaphylia_ unfreiwillig verwickelt worden war.

Es war eine jener dummen Geschichten, die einen an der Menschheit verzweifeln lassen, wenn man sie liest. Laut dem Artikel im _Daily Prophet_ war die Tote die neunzehnjährige Tochter der Wirtsleute des Goldtopfs gewesen. Wobei der Wirt nur ihr Stiefvater gewesen war. Und er hatte wohl an ihren jüngeren Reizen im Lauf der Zeit mehr gefallen gefunden als an denen ihrer doppelt so alten Mutter. Der Geldsegen durch die Ausstellung hätte ihnen allen nicht nur Wohlstand und finanzielle Unabhängigkeit gebracht. Der Wirt hatte versucht, seine Stieftochter dazu zu überreden, mit ihm zusammen seine Frau – ihre Mutter – zu verlassen und woanders ein gemeinsames Leben zu beginnen.

Die Tochter hatte aber inzwischen einen jüngeren Freund gefunden und mit diesem bereits Heiratspläne geschmiedet. Sie hatte das auch ihrem Stiefvater und nunmehr Ex-Liebhaber erzählt und ihm außerdem gesagt, dass er sie in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen solle, weil sie von diesem jungen Mann schwanger sei. Ob es Eifersucht war, gekränkter Stolz oder was auch immer den Wirt bewegt haben mochte, jedenfalls hatte er beschlossen, seine Stieftochter zu töten. Und er hatte es in jener Nacht getan, vielleicht sogar während Seamus und ich miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Die Schlüssel zum Gewächshaus hatte er von einem der Gärtner, die jeden Abend bei ihm zu Gast waren, gestohlen, als dieser betrunken war. So war er auch an die Passwörter und Sicherheitsprozeduren für die Bannkreise gekommen. Auf die Idee, die Leiche des Mädchens meiner Orchidee vorzuwerfen, war er anscheinend gekommen, als er irgendwie erfahren hatte, womöglich von der Mutter des Mädchens oder seiner Stieftochter selbst, dass sie sich mit ihrem Freund zu einem Stelldichein unter meiner _Amaphylia_ treffen wollte. Der junge Mann war ebenfalls als Gärtner angestellt und hatte Zugang zu den Gewächshäusern. Vermutlich hatten die beiden vom aphrodisierenden Duft der Blüten gehört und es für eine romantische Idee gehalten, sich vor dem täglichen Besucheransturm unter den schwarzen Blüten meiner Orchidee zu treffen. Jedenfalls hatte der Wirt gehofft, dass der Verdacht auf den Freund des Mädchens fallen würde. Sämtliche Spuren, die auf ihn hätten hindeuten können, glaubte er von der Orchidee vernichtet.

Im Prinzip hätte er damit sogar Erfolg gehabt und wäre vielleicht sogar damit durchgekommen, wenn die irischen Auroren nicht doch noch ein paar verwertbare Gewebespuren hätten sicherstellen können. Weibliche von ihr, und dann hatte sie auch noch männliche gefunden, von ihrem Fötus. Die Auroren konnten eine Vaterschaft des jungen Mannes schnell ausschließen und waren nicht wenig überrascht, als sie feststellten, dass der Stiefvater des Mädchens der Erzeuger des Fötus gewesen sein musste. Als sie diesen mit der Tatsache konfrontierten, dass seine Stieftochter mit einem Kind von ihm schwanger gewesen war, brach er einfach zusammen und legte ein volles Geständnis ab. Ein durch und durch dummes Drama!

Ich war nur erleichtert, dass das Mädchen wohl schon tot gewesen war, als sie meiner _Amaphylia_ vorgeworfen worden war. Es machte insgesamt vielleicht keinen großen Unterschied, aber ich dachte von meiner Orchidee nicht gern als Mörderin. Obwohl sie natürlich auch nichts dafürgekonnt hätte, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. Trotzdem war es mir lieber so.

Um all diese unangenehmen Ereignisse für eine Weile zu vergessen, versetzte ich meine Gewächshäuser in Hogwarts so weit wie möglich in Winterschlaf oder Stasis, bat Rubeus, dass er sich um die wenigen Pflanzen kümmern möge, bei denen das nicht möglich war, und verbrachte zwei Wochen in London. Ich besuchte Hannah, nahm mir ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel und machte – manchmal mit ihr und Marilla, manchmal allein – die Bars und Clubs von Soho unsicher. Zur Feier meines Vierzigsten gab ich für all meine Freunde im Tropfenden Kessel eine rauschendes Fest, das in der Folge zu einer gemütlichen kleinen Privatfeier mit improvisierter Orgie ausartete. Es war schön, mal wieder in das wilde Großstadtleben einzutauchen, und ich verschwendete während der ganzen Zeit keinen einzigen Gedanken an das unschöne Ende der paradiesischen Wochen, die ich in Irland verbracht hatte, dachte nicht mehr an den Goldtopf, vergaß die groteske Mordgeschichte und auch Seamus Finnigan – der Göttin sei Dank!

* * *

Es war fünf oder sechs Wochen nach dem verfrühten Ende meines fast vierwöchigen Aufenthalts im Wunderland der »Magisch-Botanischen Pflanzenschau«, die Sommerferien waren vorbei, die Schule hatte bereits wieder begonnen, als Iduna und ich beschlossen, dem Eberkopf einen Besuch abzustatten.

Es war das erste Wochenende des neuen Schuljahrs, und wir wollten einfach einen Abend lang etwas anderes als die immer gleichen Schlossmauern sehen. Wir würden gemütlich ein Gläschen oder zwei trinken, Zaubererschach spielen oder vielleicht auch Karten, wenn wir Mitspieler fanden. Murray, der neue Lehrer für Zauberkunst – der uralte Filius Flitwick hatte letztes Jahr endgültig aufgehört –, wollte später nachkommen, genauso wie Rubeus, der vorher nur noch seine Kontrollrunde auf dem Schlossgelände drehen musste. Wir würden trinken, spielen, uns über die neuen und die alten Schüler auslassen und einfach einen netten Abend außerhalb der Schule verbringen. So war der Plan.

Es wehte an diesem Septemberabend schon ein reichlich kalter Herbstwind über das schottische Hochland. Als wir den Eberkopf erreicht hatten, hielt ich Iduna natürlich die Tür auf und ließ sie als Erste eintreten. Im Gang vor dem Schankraum legten wir unsere Mäntel und Hüte auf der Garderobe ab.

Die eigentliche Schenke präsentierte sich genauso schäbig wie immer. Seit Aberforth die Wirtschaft nicht mehr führte, hatte der Eberkopf eine ganze Reihe von schnellen Pächterwechseln hinter sich, aber keiner konnte richtig Fuß fassen oder etwas aus dieser Kneipe machen. Was vermutlich auch ein bisschen an der übermächtigen Konkurrenz lag. Die Drei Besen gingen nämlich besser als je zuvor.

In der Ecke saßen lediglich drei Gestalten, die aus großen Krügen Bier tranken, ansonsten waren die Tische, wie so oft, leer. Das war einer der Gründe, warum wir hierherkamen, wenn wir unsere Ruhe haben wollten. Man war hier relativ ungestört und konnte sicher sein, auch als größere Gruppe noch einen freien Tisch zu finden.

Iduna, die mich um mehr als einen Kopf überragt, stand mir im Weg, so dass ich den Wirt nicht sehen konnte, aber zwei Schritte auf den Tresen zu brachten ihn so weit in mein Blickfeld, dass ich es nicht länger vermeiden konnte, ihn zu erkennen.

Seamus Finnigan passte in den Eberkopf wie ein Bild in seinen speziell angefertigten Rahmen. Er stand da, fummelte mit einem Lappen oder Handtuch in einem Glaskrug herum, trug eine fleckige alte Schürze, die perfekt zu seinem Bauchansatz passte. Das nicht mehr ganz volle Haar, die scheinbar gutmütigen und fröhlichen Krähenfüße, die sich tief in seine Augenwinkel eingegraben hatten, die ebenso tief eingeschnittenen Mundwinkel, die ihm diesen leicht verlebten Eindruck verliehen, und nicht zu vergessen, die stets hektisch geröteten Wangenflecken: Er war das archetypische Abbild des Wirts einer schmierigen kleinen Spelunke, die sich darauf spezialisiert hatte, wohlhabende Reisende auszurauben, ihnen anschließend die Kehlen durchzuschneiden und sie zu guter Letzt hinter der Schenke zu verscharren oder in der Sickergrube zu entsorgen.

»Hallo, Neville«, begrüßte er mich und grinste mich unverschämt an. Ich glaube, ich ließ mir meinen Mangel an Begeisterung sehr deutlich ansehen, denn er hörte schnell wieder auf. Natürlich musste Iduna Öl ins Feuer gießen.

»Willst du mich deinem Freund nicht vorstellen?«, fragte sie mit dieser verdammten spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Slytherinweiber! Ich hätte am liebsten Nein gesagt, mich umgedreht und dem Eberkopf ein für alle Mal den Rücken gekehrt. Aber ich kann auch nicht aus meiner Haut. Neville Longbottom ist im Grunde seines Herzens kein Kämpfer. War es nie.

»Seamus Finnigan, Iduna Yaxley«, gab ich mich geschlagen. Ich klang dabei bestimmt nicht höflich oder gar freundlich. Iduna und Seamus sollten ruhig merken, dass mir diese Situation überhaupt nicht passte.

Iduna lachte mich natürlich aus. Sie reichte Seamus über den Tresen hinweg die Hand und sagte ihm, er solle meine Launen gar nicht beachten. Seit ich der Oberdachs der Hufflepuffhorde wäre, sei ich auch zum Obergriesgram mutiert. Seamus erwiderte, ich sei schon während der Schulzeit launisch und unberechenbar gewesen, eine so glatte und freche Lüge, dass mir fast die Luft wegblieb. Ich glaube, zwischen den beiden war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Vielleicht habe ich noch ein letztes Mal verzweifelt aufgestöhnt, vielleicht auch nicht. Meine Erinnerungen an den späteren Verlauf dieses Abends sind reichlich verschwommen, entweder glückliches Ergebnis intensivster Verdrängungsarbeit meinerseits oder Folge unkontrollierten Feuerwhiskeykonsums, dem ich mich für dieses eine Mal vorbehaltlos hingab.

Was soll ich lange um die Sache herumreden? Seit jenem Abend ist über ein halbes Jahr vergangen, und Seamus und ich sind immer noch »zusammen« – wenn man es so nennen will. Es ist keinesfalls die große Liebe, noch nicht einmal eine kleine. Selbst »Affäre« oder »Techtelmechtel« wäre wohl übertrieben. Ich habe schon große Schwierigkeiten, das, was wir haben, überhaupt eine Beziehung zu nennen. Merlin! Wir sind noch nicht einmal Freunde, waren es nie und werden es niemals sein! Ich liebe ihn nicht, mag ihn nicht einmal besonders. Und ihm geht es mit mir genauso. Das haben wir einander schon in der ersten Woche gesagt, und es hat sich auch nach Monaten daran nichts geändert.

Sehr viel mehr hatten und haben wir einander auch nicht zu sagen. Ich unterrichte Kräuterkunde, er ist Wirt des Eberkopfs und oft genug sich selbst der beste Kunde. Wir haben keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten, keine Gesprächsthemen, über die sich zu reden lohnte. Manchmal erzähle ich vielleicht über die Schule oder beklage mich über den neuesten Streich von Albus Severus Potter, dem Schrecken von Hufflepuff, aber er interessiert sich nicht dafür und hört mir auch nicht richtig zu. Und es ist mir gleich! Schließlich geht es mir genauso, wenn er über Vorkommnisse in Hogsmeade oder Anekdoten aus dem Eberkopf erzählt und mir Zechgeschichten von sich und seinen Saufkumpanen in aller langweiligen Breite darlegt. All das interessiert mich genauso wie ihn der dreistufige metagenetische Generationswechsel der Flammenfarne. Wir haben nichts, was uns verbinden könnte: Unsere Vergangenheit ist seit Jahrzehnten vorbei, unser gegenwärtiges Leben viel zu unterschiedlich, und Zukunft haben wir keine.

Das Einzige, was uns immer wieder zusammenbringt, ist Sex. Meist findet er an den Wochenenden, selten auch einmal unter der Woche statt, schließlich haben wir beide zu tun. Ich meine, Sex ist nicht _nichts_. Und unser Sex ist sogar ziemlich gut. Was rede ich da? Wir haben _phantastischen_ Sex! Vor allem, seit ich ihm beigebracht habe, dass man denjenigen, den man gerade fickt, trotzdem nicht wie ein Loch behandeln darf.

Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, ob Seamus nicht doch zu bi ist, um mich nicht zu betrügen. Manchmal merke ich, wie er einem weiblichen Gast hinterherstarrt, und bekomme so meine Zweifel. Er tut es nicht mehr bei Iduna, seit sie ihm angedroht hat, ihm einen Gifttrank unter seinen Whiskey zu mischen, der ihm bei lebendigem Leib sämtliche Geschlechtsteile abfaulen lassen würde, falls er mich jemals betrügen sollte. Ich fand das sehr süß, wenn auch etwas anmaßend von Iduna, obwohl es natürlich nur ein typischer Slytherinscherz war. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob Seamus das auch so verstanden hat. Er nennt Iduna immer eine Speikobra, die eifersüchtig über ihre Slytherinbrut wacht und jedem Gift in die Augen spritzt, der sich ihr nähert. Wie schon gesagt, die beiden haben sich auf den ersten Blick ineinander verliebt. Ich jedenfalls habe ihm gesagt, dass es mir egal wäre, ob er mich mit Frauen betrügt, solange er sich nicht von mir erwischen ließe. Denn _wenn_ ich ihn dabei erwischen sollte, wäre es aus. Und das war mein voller Ernst. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann mit Selbstachtung, kein unsicherer, gehemmter Teenager mehr, der nur aus Minderwertigkeitskomplexen besteht und sich alles gefallen lässt. Er hat nur gelacht und gemeint, er würde niemals im Leben auf den Gedanken kommen, mich zu betrügen, was wiederum mich zum Lachen brachte. Ich wusste, dass er log, und er wusste auch, dass ich es wusste.

Iduna findet das seltsame Arrangement zwischen Seamus und mir urkomisch. Sie meint immerzu, trotz allem seien er und ich wie füreinander geschaffen. Wir hätten die besten Voraussetzungen, um für den Rest unseres Lebens zusammenzubleiben und als altes hundertjähriges, aber immer noch notgeiles Pärchen bei einem gemeinsamen Orgasmus von simultanem Herzversagen dahingerafft zu werden. Aber auch das ist nur ihre übliche Slytherinbosheit. Bei unserer Wette war sie deutlich realistischer und hat uns ganze drei Jahre gegeben. Ich selbst habe auf höchstens ein Jahr gewettet, während Seamus sich für den goldenen Mittelweg entschieden hat. Wir werden ja sehen, wer recht behält. Mir bleiben noch fast fünf Monate, um zu gewinnen, und meine Chancen sind gar nicht so schlecht. Verloren habe ich jedenfalls noch lange nicht.

Allerdings plane ich, wenn wir bis zu seinem Geburtstag im Mai noch zusammen sein sollten, Seamus einen Haarwuchstrank zu schenken, damit er von hinten nicht länger wie ein gerupfter Gockel aussieht und seine Geheimratsecken sich nicht in Bälde mit der kahlen Stelle auf seinem Hinterkopf ein Stelldichein geben. Natürlich werde ich nur die entsprechenden Zutaten besorgen und Iduna das eigentliche Brauen überlassen. Zaubertränke waren noch nie meine Stärke. Doch selbst wenn wir es sogar bis zu _meinem_ Geburtstag im Juli aushalten sollten, Oma werde ich ihn jedenfalls noch lange nicht vorstellen, wenn überhaupt jemals. Aber falls wir tatsächlich noch länger, vielleicht sogar bis zum Winter zusammenbleiben, und er bis dahin einigermaßen vorzeigbar ist, werde ich ihn möglicherweise an einem der Weihnachtsfeiertage zu Professor Sprout mitnehmen. Mal sehen.

Aber bis dahin kann noch viel geschehen. Ich bin noch immer relativ sicher, dass ich die Wette gewinnen werde, ich will nur für alle Eventualitäten gewappnet sein. Jedenfalls werde ich ihn zur feierlichen Pflanzung meiner Weltenesche rekrutieren. Er wird nicht begeistert sein und sich zu Tode langweilen, keine Frage, aber das ist sein Problem. Iduna und ich werden jede Hilfe beim Graben brauchen können. Es wird natürlich viele Jahrhunderte dauern, bis dieser winzige Sprössling Yggdrasils kilometerhoch über die Wipfel des Verbotenen Waldes aufragen wird. Obwohl ich als vierzigjähriger Zauberer durchaus noch mit achtzig bis hundert weiteren Jahren rechnen kann, wird die Weltenesche bis dahin auch nicht viel höher als hundert Meter gewachsen sein. Kleiner noch als ein großer Mammutbaum. Ich werde sie nie in ihrer vollen Pracht und Herrlichkeit zu sehen bekommen, was mir gelegentlich doch einen kleinen Stich versetzt. Aber so ist es eben im Leben.

Wenigstens werden meine Umgestaltungspläne für das Schlossgelände noch zu meinen Lebzeiten zur Vollendung kommen. Ich muss nur lange genug auf Minerva einreden, bis sie mir die größeren, aufwendigeren Umgestaltungen erlaubt. Einen kleinen Etappensieg habe ich schon errungen, als sie mir die Neuordnung des Baumbestands auf dem Schlossgelände erlaubt hat. Dagegen ist die Frage, ob und wie lange ich noch meine seltsame Liaison mit Seamus Finnigan aufrechterhalte, doch ziemlich unbedeutend. Das Ende wird sich früher oder später von selbst ergeben. Zurzeit beschäftigte mich viel mehr die wesentlich wichtigere Frage, ob und wie ich die Peitschende Weide in das Konzept meiner geplanten Parklandschaft einbetten könnte.

Das war ein _echtes_ Problem. Eines, das zu seiner Lösung nach der Anlage eines kleinen künstlichen Sees schrie. Ein Vorschlag, der wiederum zu ausgiebigem Schreien bei Minerva führen würde, das war praktisch sicher. Ich machte mich trotzdem ohne Zögern auf den Weg in ihr Büro. Es würde bestimmt nicht einfach werden und eine ganze Weile dauern, aber es war auch zu wichtig, um es auf die lange Bank zuschieben. Minerva weichzuklopfen hatte oberste Priorität für meine Pläne und würde allen Mut, meine ganze Hartnäckigkeit und eiserne Konzentration erfordern.

Auf dem Weg zu Minervas Büro fiel ich fast in ein künstliches Sumpfloch, das gestern noch nicht mitten im Korridor auf ahnungslose Wanderer gewartet hatte. Ich übersah es geflissentlich. Ich würde Minervas Laune nicht mit so etwas verderben, oder gar ihren Zorn auf gewisse Schüler meines Hauses lenken, wenn ich gerade etwas von ihr wollte. Sie würde früh genug davon erfahren.

Vermutlich sogar noch früher. Die nächsten drei Korridore wiesen nämlich ähnliche Sumpflöcher auf. Ein kurzer Blick in angrenzende Abzweigungen und eine flüchtige Kontrolle des nächsten Stockwerks bestätigten, dass es sich offenbar um eine wahre Epidemie von Sumpflöchern handelte. Ein Treffen mit Minerva schien im Moment wenig opportun, so dass ich beschloss, dieses auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben und erst das Gespräch mit einem gewissen Albus Severus Potter zu suchen. Und dieses Mal würde ich seine Strafe wirklich von Iduna bestimmen lassen, das nahm ich mir fest vor.

* * *

Old songs and old stories,  
They keep us alive.  
Without our past  
We would never survive.  
I am my island, my island is me.  
So you know what you can do  
If you don't like what you see!

Kiss me, I'm Irish!  
I am the wild rover.  
My eyes they are smiling,  
And I'm seldom sober.  
I like my whiskey,  
And I love to dance,  
So if you're feeling as lucky as me, take a chance,  
And kiss me, I'm Irish!

My heart beats a jig,  
And me blood, it flows green.  
I've been a rogue and a rambler  
From ocean to sea.  
And I like a bevy,  
Now and then, that I'll never deny,  
But I only drink on the days of the week that end with tha "y".  
I'm no saint, I'm no sinner,  
Of that th'is no doubt.  
I'll tell ya the truth:  
I am the one that your grandmother warned you about!

_(Kiss me, I'm Irish__ – Gaelic Storm)_

* * *


End file.
